Legend of the Red Fang
by WolfetteKurenai
Summary: Laughter, Hope, Joy, Happiness. These thing's were once cherished in our village. Back when I was blind, When days were filled with the warmth of mother's embrace, desire to make father proud, the calming aura of my twin. Yet one day it all changed. Accusing glares, Isolation, Condemnation. My name is Ashei Uchiha, sister to Itachi, and older sister to Sasuke. This is my story.
1. The diary

Here it is! A new fanfic that was given to me by KikuKarasu! I hope you enjoy!

Ashei "Wolfette does not own Naruto! Only Me and a few other Oc's that she will add later. Can I got get some Dango now?"

Wolffette *sweat drops* "Erm. Sure."

(Regular speaking) (_Written words, recollection, and thinking)_ **(****Speaking in Unison or dark thoughts)**

* * *

Red demonic eye's.

Eye's that can see and predict your every move. Eye's that could put you in a trance with one glance. Eye's that could control what you see and bring you to a whole new world of their choosing.

It was those eye's that stared out in the mass sea before them. A male who was in his mid to late teens was owner over these deadly but tired eye's. He had seen much in his short life so far.

So much pain, so much sadness, and so much death.

They searched for the only light of their life in this cruel world, his precious older sister. Only she was no where to be found.

"Does no one know where she is?!" His voice was harsh and so was his expression that sat behind strands of black hair.

"Sasuke, Calm down." His ex-team mate had been with him in his search. Blond hair adorned him that sat over blue eyes that watched his every move.

"Urusai Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he glared over the surroundings. Much hatred and anger were in his eye's that stared out at the world. None deserved his kindness or gentleness but her.

The only person he had left.

"She disappeared!" He said with a deep frown, something he had been doing a lot lately. "No one know's where she is and the last time we saw her she was fighting Madara."

"Nani?! No ones done anything?!" He roared, fury fueling through him waiting to erupt completely.

"What can we do huh?!" Naruto snarled at his friend and team mate. "Look around you Sasuke!" He gestured. "Look what you helped cause! If anything it's partially your fault! What can we do? Huh?! ANSWER ME!"

Sasuke looked around as Naruto had gestured.

So much was destroyed. So much was barren and if the bodies that were strung about meant anything, it showed how horrible the war had been. How much the war had damaged, how devastating the blows were from the cries of ninja in the distance as they discovered someone dead.

The pain in those cries struck his hardened heart hard.

He used to cry like that when he was younger.

"She's all I have left Naruto."

"Everyone's been looking for their loved ones. Let's look with them for her okay? She has to be around here somewhere."

"Hai..."

The two nodded to each other as more ninja gathered around them, their Sensei and his 'rival' walking up. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, having gravity defying grey hair and a Jounin's outfit. His Hita'ate hung over one of his eye's and a tired black eye sat free on the opposite side. A blue mask hid from his nose down keeping the view away from his looks. (which no one ever knew of) His 'rival' Maito Gai had bowl cut black hair and just as dark eyes. A green spandex outfit sat on his body under orange leg and arm warmers.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi looked down on his students, leaning on his 'rival' for support as his tired body sagged from the strain it had gone through.

"Ashei's missing."

"Then we have to go look for her."

"Right! May the power of youth guide us to the red blossom of Konoha!" Gai jumped forward, a glint shinning off of his teeth as he gave a thumbs up of approval.

After they went their own way's they searched and searched the lands before them which consisted of rubble, dirt, and the bodies of fellow shinobi.

When hope was almost all but lost, they found a familiar body. A body they all knew too well.

Before them a body of a woman lay in a heap of limbs, flesh, and blood.

Her once luscious long locks of black silk now lay in tattered strands of un-even hair, her once flawless skin marred with cuts, burns, bruises and gash's. Her Jounin uniform lay in shreds around her, barely holding on to her still form.

The only thing that gave way to her being alive was the small short wheezed breaths escaping her slightly opened mouth.

With a strangled cry of shock Sasuke ran to her prone figure, gently lifting her onto his lap slightly and carefully patting her cheek. "Ashei... Onegai... wake up. Don't leave me too."

Medics raced in behind him, checking her over.

"She needs medical attention now!"

"Get Tsunade over here stat!"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to back up."

"We're loosing her!"

His mind grew blank and his heart cold and numb as the sound soon faded from his ears. Only one word left his parted lips.

A scream.

A plea.

Her name.

"Ashei-neechan!"

* * *

Sasuke glanced down at the bed before him where his older sister lay, a mask over her mouth to help her breath. The nurses told him she was in a coma and there was a 75% chance she wouldn't wake up.

Did the world hate him so much that it was taking Ashei from him as well? He lost his clan, he lost his friends, he lost his brother and now he could loose his sister.

It took everything in his power not to cry. Every fiber of his being wanted to shut down, break down from the strain of emotions running through him.

_"Stop it"_ His father's voice rang in his head as it had through out his childhood. _"Uchiha's don't cry."_

Uchiha's don't cry, he reminded himself of his father's words.

Yet when he looked down at the agonized face of his older sibling he couldn't help the feeling that rose up.

"Sasuke?"

He looked to the window sill to see his ex-Sensei.

"What do you want Hatake?" He glared at the intrusion as he pulled his emotions back into check.

"Yo..." He greeted lazily with sad eye's watching Ashei's dead like body. "She really loved you you know?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei, a dark thought appeared in his mind hissing to him.

'What would he know?' It hissed. 'She's OUR family.'

"After you left, she talked about you constantly."

Sasuke calmed at that, sadly gazing back to his sibling.

"She would boast about how wonderful you were, how strong you got with her training. How proud she was of you."

She was proud... He thought to himself as he tried to stamp down the feeling of regret that appeared when he remember lives he had taken.

"She wanted to give you something you know. She had made sure it wasn't in the house when it was struck."

He glanced back at his Sensei who pulled out a leather book with wolves howling at a moon decorating it.

"Her Diary?" He questioned, reaching and grabbing for it.

"She wanted to give it to you should anything happen to her, so you could see the world through her eye's. So you could understand more." Kakashi finished before leaning back a bit "Well. There's a lady who needs help crossing the street."

With that he left the window in a puff of smoke, leaving the dark haired teen to look at the book before him with far away eyes before opening it to the first page.

**Page 1**

_Sasuke, my beloved little moon. If your reading this, it could mean I didn't make it in the battle... I planned on some how giving this to you after the war even if I did survive. Tomorrow we march to fight Tobi with everything we have as united Shinobi. I've wanted you to have this for so long._

_I miss you little brother, so much so that it hurts to know your out there all alone to face the cruelties that life can throw._

_I know you can handle it though, I did teach you a thing or two after all ne?_

_In this book is every moment of my life from the first time I could write until this very day. It holds all my secrets, my past, things you never knew. Some of my memories are blotchy as a child but I'll write everything I can remember._

_I wan't you to see things threw another's eyes and hopefully understand things better then you do now. My Sasuke._

_I love you little moon._

_Ashei._

Sasuke glanced back down at the Diary in curiosity, then at his still sister on the bed before sitting down next to her and opening the book to the second page.

It was time he was a better little brother for her.

He would start with this book to delve deeper into her thoughts, feelings, and past then he ever had before.

**Page 2**

_When had this all happened? When did my world go from dazzling starlight to the blackness darker then the cold black hole that now resides where my heart used to be?_

_Had the world grown so corrupt that it started ripping away the dreams of young children that played among the streets?_

_We were once happy, our little peaceful village that sat under tree's. Resting peacefully among the quivering leaves that showed the world its dance and the wind showing its song. Children laughed joyously as they played in the streets while their parents watched happily. Ninja run above the roof tops to and fro from the Hokage's tower, all rushing out to their missions or returning to report. The towering mountain with Kage's of the past loomed over the village with a great reminder from the past of the ones who created them and protected them leaving the villagers and ninja a sense of security._

_Genin training with their Sensei's on the training grounds, all hoping to grow up strong to protect those dear to them no matter what. The pride in the teacher's eye's as they watched the younger ones try their hardest and joy when they cheered from getting something right._

_Laughter, hope, joy, happiness._

_These things were very cherished in our village once long ago._

_Back when I was blind._

_Back when I lived in a fantasy world with the Civilians._

_When my days were filled with the warmth of my mother's embrace, the desire to make father proud, and the calming aura my brother kept with him always._

_One day it all changed, a few subtle changes._

_Accusing glares, Isolation, Condemnation._

_The day I noticed the Inquisitive looks from villagers when they passed by the compound. No one wanted to play with me or my brother, their parents whispering furiously to them to stay away from the doom bringers._

_That was only the start._

_The whispers would reach our head clan members and father. Each grew more furious with every passing day as the rumors and whisper's grew._

_They spoke of conspiracies._

_They spoke as if we devised plots for missions gone wrong._

_They spoke as if we no longer belonged._

_The final straw was broken one day... the day mother was due to give birth and a monstrous beast attacked the village._

_Our clan members magically disappeared and were no where to be found._

_Maybe I should start from the beginning._

_My name is Ashei Uchiha, the twin sister to Itachi Uchiha._

_I'm 22 years old and about to go face a war that could very well end my life._

_This is my story._

_I'll start with as far back as I can remember._

* * *

Ik this first chapters really short but I have 3 chapters total written so it's all good xD Hope you enjoy this story! I worked hard on what I got so far =3


	2. Bits and pieces

_**Chapter 3**_

**Age 3**

I was lost in the sea of the unknown. So many faces looking down at me with hostility and none with concern.

I had lost my way from home, from my brother.

I was scared.

I was terrified of the unknown so I kept to myself as I walked the best I could around the seemingly un-ending village streets.

I was going to be in a lot of trouble for wandering off when I found my way home as I looked at the setting sun. The only soothing thing I felt was the warm feelings from the scents of mine and my brother's favorite thing to eat.

Dango, the people at the stand knew us well because of how much we begged/asked mother or father if we could get some.

"What are you doing out so late hmm?" A voice called from the tree's.

When my little head turned to the voice I spotted a boy in his late teens with red hair and golden eyes sitting lazily on a branch. His tan skin seemed darker in the shade and his eyes seemed to glow brightly like a predator.

"I-I got wost." I had tried to speak clearly but speech was still difficult for me.

"Hm, your an Uchiha ne?" He hopped off his branch with a whoosh of his dark reddish purple cape and golden twin blades strapped to his back that was glinting in the receding sunlight.

"Hai, mistew Ninja."

"Your so cute!" He chirped, picking me up. "I'll take you back to your compound ne?"

"Hai mistew Ninja."

He put me up on his shoulder as he walked and I felt a sense of calm and comfort around him like I had felt around my brother. I could tell he was a good man so I happily sat on his shoulders, excitedly giggling at being so high.

He'd grin at me and speed up or jump up onto the roof tops, as if he enjoyed making a child laugh and squeal.

By the time we got home I grew sad that we had to part ways but one look from my father who had been looking for me squashed all the sadness and replaced them with a bit of fear for getting into trouble for wandering.

_I hadn't known that the man I had met that day was on of the legendary Sannin. There are three known to the world and a secret fourth Sannin. There was the Frog Sannin Jiraiya who was a world wide known writer and pervert. As Naruto Called him Ero-sennin, The Slug Sannin. Then there was the legendary medic Tsunade who's medical powers were known by all along with her monstrous inhuman strength. Then, The snake Sannin and Scientist Orochimaru who conducted many experiments to gain the knowledge he has today. Many illegal and cruel experiments. The final Sannin was the Lion Sannin and one of the legendary Swordsman Masaru Fuijioka who used twin blades that shined like gold._

_After the trouble I went through my parents didn't want me alone much anymore to which I did not have much trouble with. I was always with Itachi anyway, so to be stuck at home with him was fine, though after a while my explorative side peeked through. That was the first time I had been separated from my twin brother, being away from him was very uncomfortable and left me afraid, though I knew that in order to be a ninja I would have to get used to the separation that was inevitable._

_So I enjoyed it while I could._

"Itachi-nii!" I ran through the hallways before finding my brother reading some boring book.

"Hm?" He looked up from the book before smiling when I ran at him in a hug.

Mother had just taken me shopping and showed me different kinds of things.

"Look what mommy got me!" I chirped before pulling out an adorable wolf doll.

"Heh." A voice caught my attention as my brother's best friend stepped in the room. His name was Shisui and he loved hanging around Itachi all the time but always seemed to pick on me.

"Your such a girl. I thought you wanted to be a ninja one day?" He teased.

I glared at him before picking up a book and tossing it his way leading to him crying out in shock.

"Ashei Uchiha!" Mother's voice called from the kitchen. "You apologize right now!"

"... Gomen Shisui..." I mumbled loud enough to be herd and when mother wasn't looking stuck my tongue out and whispered. "Dobe."

_I never did get along with Shisui and felt jealous when Itachi would hang out with him, but I got over that quickly and eventually accepted Shisui into mine and Itachi's world. When father had come the next day to decide it was time for training I shouldn't have been to shocked as he decided to spend most of his time training Itachi over me seeing as he was the heir._

_This left me feeling vulnerable and feeling alone... The Shisui I knew changed after that and his face would take on a softer look as he entered the house to look for Itachi._

"Oiiii Mikoto-sama!" Shisui called from the door, "Can Itachi come and play?"

"I'm sorry dear." Mother called out to him as she wiped my eyes with a tissue. "Fugaku took him for training. Would you be a dear and look after Ashei for a minute?"

With that Mother walked off to go get something and Shisui walked in with an odd expression. "Oi, why are you crying?"

"B-because Itachi left to go t-training and n-now I'm all a-alone."

"No your not, baka." He walked closer and patted my head as he looked away, cheeks reddening. "I'm here aren't I?"

I looked over to him with wide eyes and a blush on my cheek as well before stopping the tears that streamed down. "Hai."

"Lets go do something!" He declared before dragging me outside with him. "Mikoto-sama I'm gunna play with Ashei today instead ok?!"

_Shisui changed when he saw me alone that day, alone and vulnerable looking. I didn't know if it was pity or something else... but when I was left alone Shisui would come over all the time. _

_Despite me being sad that Father spent most of his time with Itachi I wasn't upset with father himself. I was a daddy's little girl and the entire clan knew that well. Between me and Itachi I was closer to our parents then he was, detached from everyone but me. _

_As for me?_

_I was father's little Hime._

_I wasn't worried at all that me and Itachi would grow apart. We were twins._

_We could feel what the other felt. We could communicate with ought speaking any words out loud. Our greatest secret was that we could talk to each other with our minds despite how far we were and how our chakra system and abilities were one and the same._

_We were equal._

_So when father taught Itachi, Itachi would teach me at night._

_When I grew tired and could no longer handle training Itachi would walk over and pat my head with a smile, kissing my forehead gently and telling me that I did a good job. _

_I cherished everything between us._

_With Itachi being the Heir to the clan he had to go to a lot of meetings with our father and sometimes mother would hang out with a red haired women with a bad temper leaving me alone with someone guarding me named Junji Uchiha. Shisui began to get busy training as well so that left me rather bored._

_When Itachi was home we'd train or talk about what he would do in the meetings and sometimes to keep me from being bored he'd play tag with me after I told him we could make it into training our stamina._

"Can't catch me!" I giggled as I ran from Itachi and Shisui who chased after me.

Tag was what we were playing right now and after that we would play hide and seek. What Shisui didn't know was that me and Itachi had a prank set up for him.

I ran as fast as possible but eventually they caught, a dog pile formed in the training grounds of three laughing kids.

This was one of the rare moments when Itachi let loose and acted like a kid.

"Okay Shisui! Your it! Me and Itachi will go hide!" I called as me and Itachi disappeared while he counted.

When it was far into the game and Itachi had been found they were both looking for me and Itachi smirked ever so slightly giving me the signal.

Once he did I shoved the paint bucket down and it splattered all over Shisui who screamed in horror as his vision turned pink.

"What the heck?!"

Me and Itachi were laughing hard and Shisui looked betrayed.

"Now who's the girl?" I laughed at him before running from his infuriated wrath.

_Those were the bliss innocent days I cherished so much and soon the two were more busy then ever as the training increased._

_I ended up sneaking out once more and that day was the day I had met the three sannin and the Hokage. I would never forget it._

"Ashei-hime!"

I giggled as I escaped my care taker, skillfully retreating from the compound and into the streets into Konoha.

With what Itachi had been teaching me was stealth and speed and I was speeding through the village, weaving in and out of alley ways, dodging pedestrians and jumping fences with the feeling of freedom.

Even though I had no idea where I was going.

I still wanted to keep that feeling of freedom. No worries of disappointing anyone with how I walked or talked.

I was happy.

I was un-stoppable!

Until of course when I jumped the gate and smacked right into some white haired man.

"Oomph!"

"What the heck?"

"Hm?"

I looked up to see a women with blonde hair, a man with black hair, another man with white hair, and another man with brown hair and the Hokage hat and robes.

"G-gomen H-Hokage-sama." I blushed as I stood up.

"Gomen Hokage?! You ran into me squirt!" The white haired man yelled, pointing a finger like children did when mad at another.

"Don't call me squirt if anything your the squirt. Pointing fingers like a child." I spoke coolly, folding my arms with a huff. "What, are you two?"

Father would kill me if he found me speaking so horrifically to someone older then me but the way he was acting made me angry. If the look he was showing was anything to go by, he was shocked and mad.

"I like her." The blonde women grinned kneeling down before me. "Whats you'r name little one?"

"Ashei Uchiha." I puffed up with pride at the name before peeking over at the other two men, the black haired one frightened me.

"What are you doing here." He spoke coldly as if I was a speck of dirt in his path.

"I ran away." I spoke honestly.

"Why would you do that?" Hokage-sama asked with a gentle smile.

"Because they left me alone and I got bored. So I left to explore."

"You could have gotten hurt." The white haired one seemed calmer now, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"No." I said simply causing all to look at me. "I'm safe here."

"Hmm." The black haired one almost laughed at me.

"It's not funny." I glared with all my might. "Hokage-sama makes it safe and I'm going to be a ninja! I can take care of myself you know."

"Really?"

"What are you doing Orochimaru?" The blonde glared at him.

"Don't worry Tsunade." He chuckled coldly before smirking at me. "Then show me what you got."

"Fine then! I'll show you I'm just as strong as any Uchiha!" I yelled at him and soon I found myself at the training grounds with a frowning Hokage, Tsunade and the white haired guy named Jiraiya.

"Well?"

"Take this!" I puffed my cheeks out eliciting an aww from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Fire style; Fire ball jutsu!" I shouted, poring every ounce of Chakra into the move as I could.

If this didn't impress anyone then I didn't know what would.

_Unfortunately__ for me it DID impress someone._

_Orochimaru._

_He had seen the power of the Uchiha clan and started to obsess over us. Though I hadn't known back then, Orochimaru had seen Itachi training the night before and wanted to see if I was just as strong._

_While Itachi always used tactics and thinking before acting, I acted on impulse by going with the most powerful move we knew._

_Fire ball jutsu._

_It was that fated day that he began obsessing more and more after seeing not one but TWO children from the compound with untold potential._

_I would sneak out of the house when Itachi was gone and go visit the Sannin and Hokage in secret._

_Even though Orochimaru was a cruel man, back then I thought Orochimau was a harmless man and was only cold on the outside and I had taken a liking to all three of them._

"Oro-sama!" I raced through to the training grounds to hang out with the three sanin, "Tsuna-sama! Jirai-sama!"

In my arms were three wrapped boxes, it was Christmas but father took Itachi again for special training so I used this time to give out my present's to everyone.

_Since my 'baby sitter' was assigned to care for me when no one was home he had to listen to me since he was a lower member of the branch. So when I told him to never tell of my sneaking out of the house he agreed on the condition that he got to dress me up in... sparkly pink colors._

_Damn bastard._

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, bending down to my eye level.

I blushed as the attention was on me and shifted around. "Its Christmas!" I declared, waving some presents around. "This one's for you Tsuna-sama!"

Tsunade blinked at the gift before smiling and taking said gift. When she opened it she pulled out a Sake bottle and a Hand made Sake bottle holder that was in the shape of a curved slug who's tail was sharp enough to open the bottle.

"How'd you get this?" Tsunade asked with a scalding tone.

"I used a Hange-"

"-Henge." Orochimaru corrected.

"- Hai Henge and was able to get it. Junji-san said you liked Sake." I finished and made sure to use a cutesy grin that Junji had told me would let me get my way with a lot of people.

"That look doesn't work on me."

I blinked at her before laughing and then going over to Jiraiya who opened his gift with gusto. when he finished opening there was a frog pen, a very thick but light pad with paper for his books he said he writes, and a Kunai that's hilt looked like a frog spitting out the blade.

"Thanks squirt!"

"Don't call me squirt you old man!"

The last one was for Orochimaru that took the longest to get done. I was only four so I couldn't do much for it but I was able to have someone make it while I explained what I thought it should look like.

He gave me a funny look at the long stick like present before opening it and staring.

It was a Sheath and a Katana.

The entire Sheath looked like a metal snake with its mouth bared to strike with details so refined it almost looked real. The Katana's hilt was three white colored snakes slithering over the hilt and onto the base of the blade, the blade its self was scaly and also white.

He didn't say anything but I knew he liked it a lot by the way he pat my head and his eyes turning warm.

"Did you get Hokage-sama something too?" Jiraiya yawned as if bored.

"Hai!"

_I had gotten the Hokage a very old antique pipe since I knew he liked to smoke. It was worth a lot of money apparently but I knew it was perfect when I had found it on one of my exploring days._

_When Itachi came home he was colder then normal and distant from everything. He wouldn't say anything so I had dragged him off to talk to me._

_He had seen death he told me in such a haunted voice that it had shaken my very being. I had looked him in the eyes to when I could see his memories over taking me, an ability we shared as twins was to see the other's memory._

_I regretted ever looking into his mind. I regretted that I hadn't been with him and cried that night for hours and stayed in bed with him curled up._

_The sight he had seen would haunt us..._

_Though when I turned five nothing would haunt me more... then when the beast attacked Konoha._

"The world's going to change."

_I had told my brother that morning as the crisp night air still clung like dew to the grass. _

"What do you mean?"

_He had asked, curiosity and confusion raked over his face at the cryptic words that flew from my mouth. I turned to him, frowning as the feeling of dread filled my being._

"Something's going to happen. I can feel it in the air. I can feel it in the earth... I can sense it."

_Hi's eyes had raked over me once more as a frown marred his face when the door to our home had opened and our father walked out._

"It is a boy."

_He left after that, disappearing from site and senses before we made our way in. Our mother lay in a special room with nurse maids that helped her. In her arms a bundle lay wrapped in the softest blue cotton blanket and a tiny tuft of black hair peeked out._

"Meet your little brother."

_Her voice was tired, exhausted from the procedure she had just gone through. Which had been understandable, After all child birth was not easy._

"His name is Sasuke."

_Both me and my brother, my twin, looked down at the bundle as black little eyes stared up innocently, a coo escaping his lips._

"Our little brother."

_We had spoke at the same time, smiling softly at the small bundle and warmth filling our hearts, the foreboding feeling placed on the back burner as we shared in the happy moment of our new addition to our family. To our Clan._

"My Otouto." My brother whispered.

"My little moon." I responded with a grin. " He reminds me of night time."

_I had never been more happy before as I looked down into the precious eyes of the one I would come to cherish more then life it's self._

_Itachi was no longer the only important one in my life._

_Now I had two things that tied me to earth._

_Itachi, and Sasuke._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sasuke stopped reading when he had gotten to his make shift home. The silence was deafening and cold.

He never felt more alone and his heart hurt like it had when he heard what happened in Itachi's past. Hurt like it had when he lost almost all his entire clan.

The pain was over whelming him and if it weren't for Ashei possibly coming back he didn't think he could pull through.

He meant so much to her and Itachi since the day he was born. This book would show more of Itachi and Ashei then he had ever known... He had to keep reading.

So he sat on the cot that the United Shinobi had in their tents as they discussed what to do now that the war was over, and read on.

* * *

**Next chapter up xD Hope you like it so far!**


	3. Attack of the Nine tailed Fox

**Here is the next Chapter! This is my take on what it was like during the Nine tailed beasts attack! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A****ge 5**

"Are you going to move your Shogi piece? Or are you just going to sit there gaping like a fish?"

"Urusai Itachi! I'm thinking!"

"Don't talk to your brother like that."

"Gomen Oka-san."

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Itachi."

"Hai Oka-san... Gomen... Baka Itachi..."

"I heard that." He grumbled.

"Good."

"Ashei." Our mother entered the living room with a frown, our baby brother sat in his play pin napping after he was fed. "Can you go get me the extra ingredients in the basement?"

"Hai Oka-san." I glanced at my brother with a frown. "Itachi-nii... Come with me."

"Hm?" He looked over at me questioningly.

"O-Onegai... The feelings back..." I whispered to him.

His playful expression turned serious and he nodded as he took my hand and we walked to the basement, down stairs, then down the latter to the cellars that held our mother's extra food stored for emergencies. It was in our basement in the way back, slightly off our compound grounds but no one knew. The spices she needed for her dish was on the highest shelf, pouting I looked at Itachi.

"Give me a boost?"

"Hai."

He lifted me onto his shoulders as I shakily reached for the item when an explosion rocked the earth sending me flying to the floor from imbalance. A scream escaping as I fell and slammed into the hard cement floor.

"Nee-chan!"

I opened my eyes wide as the shelf rocked unstably before leaning forward with a groan from the wood.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A body flew over mine before the shelf crashed down sending dust flying as my vision faded only to be jostled awake hours later by the rumbling of earth once more. The air pierced by sirens and drums.

Drums of battle.

The scent of fire.

The screams of people.

"I-Itachi-n-nii?" I looked on top of me to see him grunting as he tried to pull the heavy shelf off of us. "Whats going on?"

Another explosion rocked the earth giving Itachi the burst of momentum to rock the shelf off. We both stood and ran to the cellar window, a clear view of the yard was seen... As was smoke in the distance and a glowing red sky.

"Itachi." I called, breaking his attention from outside to look at what I was looking at.

The stair ways were caved in and I could hear crying from above. He helped me up the latter and back into the basement, shelves knocked over and everything spilled upon the floor. I walked as close as I could to the broken stair case.

"Is that Oka-san?" Itachi muttered. "How long were we out...?"

Another explosion and I fell to the floor hard with Itachi, crying out from being startled.

"Oka-san!" I screamed from the startling sound.

The crying paused as a shifting sound reached us over the screams from the distance.

"...shei?..."

"Oka-san!" I called again as Itachi looked for a way out.

"...shei!... aku...em...in...ellar!"

We couldn't hear much with her muffled voice.

"The window's are jammed." Itachi muttered as he tried to lift it. "The air vents are blocked."

"OKA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"

"Calm down Ashei." Itachi looked over.

"...alm...wn...shei."

I think father was speaking now, saying the same thing Itachi did.

"Otou-san! The stair way's caved in!" I shouted to him. "The windows jammed too!"

"I'll break it." Itachi muttered, pulling out a Kunai and I did the same.

"Hai. Otou-san, Oka-san!" I called. "We're going to break the window!"

We smashed the window, moving all the glass with our sleeves. Had we not been so little we would have been trapped down there. Rushing feet met us as I pulled Itachi out and our parents looked relieved.

"What's going on?" I asked them, the foreboding feeling back ten fold.

"Itachi, I want you to stay here with your mother and brother. If something were to happen, take them and... flee." Our father started before he disappeared.

Itachi sat on the stair's to our house as he watched the smoke, face blank but eyes flashing with worry as he held Sasuke close to him. Mother went inside to grab a few things, wanting to keep watch for our father with us. The feeling I had was growing at an alarming rate and it made me shake in place.

"Nee-san?" He looked at me in worry.

I walked over to him frowning. "The feelings back again. It's worse and I can't take it. I have to go see whats going on."

His eyes widened. "You can't, your needed here and you can't go out so recklessly alone."

"Your right but we cant go together. Someone needs to protect Oka-san and Sasuke. I have to find father." I said before running off with ought giving him the chance to retort.

* * *

_When I got to the smoking part of town I wished I had never left the comforts of the compound. I was terrified and I felt like I could drop right there from how much fear raked my child body._

_Panic... Horror... Sorrow... Agony... Anger... Hatred... Fear... _

I stared at the vision before me, My eyes were wide with terror.

Bodies were strung about in mass amounts of numbers. Blood was laying every were, on bodies, on the floor, on the walls...

Another explosion sounded from some where ahead as a large reddish tail struck mere centimeter's where I stood. The size was massive and I followed it until it connected to a body of a large roaring mass of fur and fangs.

_Panic, as the people gazed upon the mass before them roaring in fury with eyes lusting for blood._

It's tails, nine of them, crashed down into homes and families, squashing them like they were little bugs. Massive teeth chomped over any unfortunate ninja or being that was in its path, the blood spluttering everywhere and un-eaten limbs flying from its massive mouth.

_Horror, The sight they saw when the mass beat down on their home, jaws mashing over any living being it could._

There were people laying on the floor, crying out in agonized pain. Their breaths labored as a medical team raced to them to help only to hang their heads when it was too late. Family and friends ran to the fallen, crying as the life of them faded from their very eyes leaving an empty shell behind.

_Sorrow, As they watched their loved ones life fade before their very gaze's. _

_Agony, as the final words fell from the fallen's lips in their last moments. Good byes, I love you's, confessions, tearful regrets._

They were crying over bodies, begging them to stay with them. The life faded slow for some, whispers of I love you's spilled from some lips. Tear full good byes choked out from their strained bodies. Confessions of things they had ever done that they regretted.

_Anger, the flurry of feelings raging through our warriors as they saw the carnage and innocent die._

The ninja's grew angry at the blood shed and death, all banning together as they charged in strategically, all fighting with very ounce they had. Jutsu's flying every where.

Raging burning Fire.

Cutting cold wind.

Crushing powerful earth.

Choking rushing water.

Every element they could use were thrown, weapons thrown only to be blocked and cast to the side from a massive tail or paw smacking it away. A roar escaping it's muzzle in fury and fangs bared in hatred.

Swords slashed, Kunai struck, Senbon pierced and with a battle cry more fighters joined the fray.

A ninja had jumped in, fighting it with air jutsu's before the beast turned to him to attack.

_Hatred, as they charged with a battle cry fit for an army of five thousand. Charging in groups, ranks lining up as they began to retaliate._

"Fire syle; Fireball jutsu!" I shouted, hoping to harm the beast who's foot was now near me for it was the only jutsu I knew... A giant fire ball flew towards it and singed the fur causing it to snarl in fury as it went to gnash its teeth on me instead of the other ninja but I jumped out of the way and a bit of a distance, watching in horror as it tore apart the spot I used to be.

I ran, weaving through the streets, past panicking pedestrians as they frantically looked for some place to hide. I raced through alley ways, ducking as buildings crumbled, groaned and collapsed. Tumbling with every smash of a paw, of a tail as it banged into more buildings sending debris flying everywhere. I tried to help whoever I could, running to whoever was injured to try and help in any way possible, even running to ones whom were trapped under the remains of building crying for help. I cried as I tried to lift, desperate to save someone from the destruction.

To save the old man that was under this chunk of building that was slowly crushing his frail body.

Where was father?! Where were my other clans men?! Why were they not here helping?!

I was only a five year old girl... I didn't have the strength to help fight! I didn't have the power to help these people or lift this heavy thing off the poor old man before me.

"Go..." He rasped, hands reached out to pat my cheek.

"No!" I cried, lifting harder and harder.

"Go little one..." He tried again, blood poring from his mouth.

"No no! Please ojii-san I can do it! Don't die! I can save you! I can!" I cried once more, pulling with all my might. "Don't die Ojii-san!"

"Run!" He tried to shout as tails began to smash near me.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed louder as I began to pull. "ONEGAI!"

"It's to late for me..." He coughed out.

"No no! Somebody help! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING!" I screamed as ninja ran past me, "No...no... Onegai... Onegai!"

But I wasn't fast enough to pull it off of him... and he faded from his body as his hand fell to the floor. I cried and cried before screaming as a tail almost hit me before I ran once more into another street before freezing as I came face to face with the creature, fangs bared.

"No!" A scream near by broke me from my fear filled moment as a small boy, who was reaching his arms out in desperation, being carried by a ninja stood to the side. He was staring as two other ninja, a mother and father, were running at the massive beast to attack. Moments later a massive ball erupted from the beasts mouth, racing towards their current position.

The ninja, who was holding the boy, dropped him in attempt to block the boy but a stray debris from a building lugged him in half, barley missing the boy's head as blood splattered everywhere leaving the boy to stare at the ball coming closer.

I acted, despite the fear eating at me, and tackled the boy to the side. The massive ball barely missed but burned my back as I pulled him close in their spot wedged between two buildings, screaming from pain. The beast suddenly lunged into the air and ended up in a different spot in the village.

"W-who are you?" He gasped in shock. "Are you ok?!"

I stood with a wince as the pain over rode most of my back and I gurgled in pain. I tried to ignore the agonizing burning of my back as I let out a small grin. "I'm Ashei."

He stared up, eyes wide in some sort of awe as a little blush over took his face. "I'm Iruka, where's your parents?"

"I don't really know. Father disappeared and mother did too. I left home to look for father but I ended up here..." I mumbled as I looked around at the carnage before us.

"I'll help you get somewhere safe!" He said, puffing up his chest. "I'll protect you."

I glanced at him and blushed, looking at my feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to follow him to safety and we ran as far as we could, eventually picking me up when my back became to much to handle and carried me on his back.

_Fear, All fell to their knee's as their troops were lost in seconds. _

I hid my face into his neck as we passed bodies, I couldn't handle to look at them any longer. Their twisted faces burned into my memory forever. Jaws open, sliding to the side and open as if they were screaming. Their eyes wide open, almost ready to pop out at any given moment. Blood painted the streets accompanying the bodies. Charred figures, limbs strung about, even children lay among the battle field.

_Fear, as they looked behind to the safe homes that still held innocent people hiding from the battles, hiding from the on coming doom._

Eventually we made it to the Hokage mountain, a safe distance from the beast. We hid in a small opening like cave in the eye of one of the Hokage's eye's, Tobirama, and he sat me down before we looked out and watched... Watched the destruction of our homes, The crumbled forms of once beautiful buildings that held families inside, The death of our families and friends. Listened to the explosions of Jutsu's, the village warning alarms blaring, the roaring of the beast that upon farther inspection was a giant nine tailed fox, the shouts of other ninja's as they charged, and the screams of the ones who died.

_Fear, as the monstrous beast charged and filled the hearts with pain when they couldn't protect what is precious to them._

_Fear... as the monster's eyes met their's._

The beast roared again, It's massive eyes looking everywhere before locking onto our location and I could swear it was looking into my very own eyes before it ran towards us. Crying in fear I hid my face in Iruka's chest, cries raking my body as the images would not leave my head. Even Iruka's soft words of re-assurance couldnt help, nor the warmth of his hold, nor the security felt as he rested his head on mine and his arms tightened protectively when something smashed into the wall and it shook roughly, rock flying and shattering beneath the mountain as the fox smashed into it with a deafening roar more angry then the previous ones.

We were going to die...

I would never see Itachi or my little moon again.

_Fear...as the roar shook the earth and brave hearts of many..._

More warriors arrived, all creating a mass of ninja as they watched in great sorrow and anger. A ninja at the lead stepped forward and cried out as loud as he could.

"For Konoha!"

The others began to lean forward after the ninja cried, joining in his battle cry. "FOR KONOHA!"

"FOR KONOHA!"

_Fear... as they took their last breath..._

The fox, forgetting what it was doing, turned to the mass of ninja and readied another giant massive ball more bigger then the next.

I stopped my tears before looking out, Iruka looking with me and holding my hand in reassurance. We looked at each other and nodded before shouting with the rest of the ninja.

"**FOR KONOHA!**"

_and charged..._

_once..._

_more..._

* * *

_**And there is my take on the attack of the nine tailed beast! Review's mean loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee =3**_


	4. Team 8, Enter Masaru-Sensei

Here is the next Chapter! I hope you like it!

Ashei "Wolfette does not own Naruto only me and a few other oc's that she will list later."

Chibi Sasuke "Read and review!"

Ashei "So Kawaii!" *glomps*

* * *

_The day people began to suspect us having a hand in the kyuubi attack. _

_Nothing but heated looks and accusing glares._

_We were being cut off from the village and we never felt more alone. _

_Father had enrolled us into the academy and we passed everything with flying colors, we were the Prodigies._

"Are you ready girl?" A small boy before me shouted with his kunai pointed at me, a confident grin on his face.

"Hai!" I spoke as I glanced over to my brother.

He and Shisui sat alone under a tree watching intently along with the other students. All watching with barley held back anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Our teacher called boredly. "Then."

He paused to glance at us as we got ready.

"Begin!"

I charged at the unsuspecting boy and gave it my all, punching and kicking before dodging every hit he sent.

"She's just as strong as Itachi and Shisui." Someone from the crowd muttered.

"I knew she'd be a freak like them."

"Hachi doesn't stand a chance."

_And he didn't. I quickly won our match and was dubbed a freak prodigy along with Itachi and Shisui. All three of us aced almost everything that was given to us._

_Father never looked more proud and shocked when our sensei had told him how outstanding we did and how equal we were._

_He decided to train me as well when he found that out._

_Being the top wasn't all it's cracked up to be... There were many jealous of us..._

"Dango! Dango!" A childish giggle sounded from my back.

Itachi, Shisui and I were taking Sasuke out for something to eat to our favorite Dango stand. He was excited to try what his favorite siblings loved all the time, dubbing that he would one day be just like us.

"I want Dango Ashwei-nee!" Sasuke said with a giggle when I hopped over something in my way.

"Dango huh?" I smiled over at Shisui and Itachi.

The latter of the two smiling fondly.

"Hai!"

"Well we're on our way there now." Shisui yawned lazily as he kept pace with us.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"Your drooling." Itachi smirked over to me and I blushed beat red when Shisui started barking out laughter.

"Urusai! I am not!"

"What do you want?" A man spoke harshly from his post at the Dango shop.

"Hm?" Shisui stopping his teasing to look at the man. "Isn't it obvious? Why else do people come to Dango shops?"

"For Dango of course." I spoke up after.

"Dango!" Sasuke cheered.

"Hm."

"I don't need ya' ruining ma' Business. Get on out of here. Ya' understand?"

"We're paying customers." Shisui begen but the shop keeper swung a broom at him.

"Hey!" I shouted as I set Sasuke next to Itachi. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"No problem, cool it Squirt." Shisui spoke casually as he brushed off his shirt.

"You and your damned clan aren't welcomed here." He spat harshly.

"Come on, Their Dango taste's like crap anyway." Shisui yawned, though his eye's gave off a glare.

"No Dango?" Sasuke said not understanding.

"No now get!" The shop keeper swung at Sasuke.

"You bastard!" I ran at him out of Shisui's grip and stopped his swing, snagging the broom from him and swinging at the shop keeper with fury fueling through my veins.

"Ashei no!"

_They say that Uchiha's power's are fueled by rage and hatred. I wondered then if that had been true._

_When I saw that swing heading for my little brother an anger and hatred I had never known surfaced and took hold._

_Itachi ended up stopping me and taking me home._

_I had gotten into trouble for attacking a civilian by the hokage._

_The Civilian had also gotten in trouble when Father found out he had attacked Sasuke._

_After that even more people glared with hatred at us, more at school ridiculed us, shunned us. We were alone._

_At least we had each other..._

"Can I play?" I asked a group of children as my brother went to get a few things.

"As if." They sneered. "Why would we let you play?"

"Yeah!"

"All you'd do is show off."

"Yeah you freak!"

"You don't belong here."

_What surprised me the most was when I saw Iruka in the crowd, not even bothering to stick up for me like I had hoped. I had thought we were friends._

_I was wrong._

_The rest of my past from here forward is much easier to remember then from before the academy days and comes back to me fully unlike the others which were in snid bits._

"Today you get your teams." Father had began.

"Hai Otou-san."

"Don't disappoint me." He spoke once more.

"Hai Otou-san."

We were eating breakfast as mother hummed while she did the dishes. Sasuke kicking his feat out happily as he watched on.

"Ashwei-nee, Tachi-nii can I go to schoowl too?" Sasuke asked after finishing his food.

"Your not old enough." Itachi spoke, patting his head.

"I am too! I can be pweety strong too!" He tried again as he followed us to our shared room.

"Not today Sasuke." Itachi poked his forehead causing Sasuke to scowl.

"Itai!"

* * *

"Team 8, Itachi Uchiha, Ashei Uchiha and Maiya Aburame."

I squeezed my brothers hand under the table and smiled contentedly as he squeezed back.

_We were officially ninja. _

_Graduating at the age of eight was impressive._

I adjusted my head band from around my forehead before looking around waiting for our sensei and when the door opened a familiar man peeked his head in.

"Ohaiyo!" Came a cheery voice as a head full of messy red hair popped in and golden eyes scanning the room. "So you all are my new team ne? This should prove to be quite interesting...ya?"

I remembered him from when I was a toddler lost from home, calling him mister ninja the hole way home despite him saying his name was Masaru.

"Ah so... Let's go up to the roof shall we? Get a little introduction in ne?"

I could tell from the glint in his eye he recognized me too as a mischievous smile set upon his face.

When we got up there we all stood about in awkward silence. Itachi still by my side with our hands holding still, a comfort that was always done between us when I was nervous or scared.

_Itachi was the best at hiding emotions, he took the brunt of fathers anger when I couldn't be the robot he wanted me to be. He wanted to protect my innocent mind as he had stated before. He knew I hated hiding how I felt about things but eventually he was able to get me to hide a lot of my emotions._

_Though he was my twin and through our bond we knew how the other felt._

_He knew I was nervous and scared at what the future brought as the faces of those ninja and innocent people had popped into my mind from the beasts attack._

"So." Masaru-sensei had started. "Lets start with introductions hmm Start with your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future all that ya? You there, you start." He pointed to Maiya Aburane.

The said girl had messy brown hair and eyes that were hidden behind black sunglasses and she nervously fidgeted in her over sized grey jacket.

"M-My name is Maiya Aburane. I L-like bugs... I d-dislike blood and my dream i-is to become a strong K-kunoichi." She stuttered with a blush that hid behind her jacket most of the time.

"Hm and you?"

Itachi grunted in acknowledgement before speaking. "I like sweets, Ashei and training."

"And?"

"..."

"Well." Masaru sweat dropped before turning towards me "And you?"

"... I like Itachi, wolves, Sweets, Training, reading, and music. I hate violence. My dream is to become the head of the police." I muttered shyly.

_While Itachi was to be the head of the clan father had decided I would lead our police force and with that responsibility came harsh training._

"Well... This team seams interesting enough and according to your academic grades and reviews I don't have to worry about team work. I do however want to see how well you fight. So! Meet me on the training grounds tomorrow morning at eight. This is going to be fun ne?"

With that he had disappeared then, leaving the three of us in an awkward silence.

"U-uhm..."

"..."

"..."

_I had felt very awkward with our new team mate and Itachi did as well. _

_Still, we had to get along and so I invited her out to get Dango the next day with us to get to know each other before we met with our sensei._

"S-So Ashei what do you l-like to do in your f-free time?" Maiya wondered as she picked up her stick of Dango.

"I like to explore." I muttered as I happily dug into my Dango stick at the same time Itachi did. "See new things."

"O-oh... I g-guess when your older you p-probably would do a lot of e-exploring?"

"Mhmm." I nodded before finishing off my Dango. "Lets make this quick so we know what we're up against. Itachi, you ask then I'll answer. Then its your turn and then your Maiya. This way we'll get to know each other better."

She looked a little confused before Itachi opened his mouth to speak "Favorite color, Style of fighting, weakness, strength, future plans, one of your secrets, preferred weapon, element, what makes you stronger, dislikes, things to avoid." Itachi more so listed.

"Right here I go; Dark purple or red, I favor ninjutsu and taijutsu, My weakness is I get distracted easily sometimes and freeze up when I see dead bodies or anything gory. Also weak against water based jutsu's. Strengths are fire based jutsu's and taijutsu. I plan on becoming head of our police task force. A secret is I once stole a scroll from my clan to learn more. I prefer to use swords and knucklers over much else. My primary element is Fire, secondary is mixed between earth and lightning. My twin being near me and protecting my precious people make me stronger. I dislike war and arrogant people. Things to avoid never ever harm an animal in front of me or harm my comrades." I listed with ease.

"In order of what I had said," Itachi had begun when he finished his Dango, "Blue, genjutsu and ninjutsu, my sister I suppose, My siblings, to protect what is mine, I like sweets, Katana and Kunai, Fire, my will to protect, death, harming innocent people."

"Ah u-uhm... I s-suppose I like light blue and grey, ano ah I use my bugs and taijutsu a lot. I-I'm weak against fire. My w-will to prove myself gives me strength. I p-plan on getting married and having kids one d-day, I would name h-him Shino." She smiled fondly for a moment. "Ah uhm... I r-really like s-someone named Shibi A-aburame. I prefer to use my bugs as my weapon... M-my element is earth ah my bugs are what make me strong and he bonds between me and my f-friends. I dislike any a-abuse to my comrades that includes my bugs."

She paused here before her aura grew dark suddenly. "Never. Ever. Harm my bugs."

I sweat dropped at this and held up my hands, "Calm down."

"A-ah I'm s-sorry!" She blushed embarrassed. "Oh! I should let my b-bugs know your my comrades now? T-that way they won't attack you in battle."

With that she summoned her bugs who flew out in a furry of buzzing. With a soft commands they calmed and a few sat upon me and Itachi as if getting to know our aura and chakra. This way they would be able to recognize us by our aura, chakra, and scents.

"We're going to be late." Itachi reminded us.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Hm? Oh my adorable students are finally here ne?" Masaru chirped happily from his sitting position on the floor.

He had his cloak off and appeared to be wearing a tight form fitting green shirt and black ninja pants. His swords, he never seemed to be with out, were strapped to his back snugly with some brown leather straps that crossed over his chest like an X. In his hands was a steaming cup of what appeared to be tea.

With a last sip of his tea he tossed it to the side and stood. "Now then, in order to test your abilities." He paused dramatically. "I wan't you all to come at me with the intent to kill."

"W-what?!" Maiya stuttered as she was taken back.

"Intent to kill huh?" Itachi smirked.

"You sure you can handle all three of us? M.r Ninja?" I teased with a cheeky grin.

That was a mistake on my part because the next thing I knew I was glomped into a tight hug and was being spun around.

"You're so Kawaii!"

Didn't he do this when I first met him too?!

"Now then." He spoke from his original spot causing me to blink in shock at how fast he disappeared. "When I say go we fight ya?"

"Ready?"

We all tensed with our eyes becoming serious.

"Go!"

"Fire style: Pheonix fire jutsu!" I shouted as I summoned forth my favorite technique only for it to be sliced in half by one of Masaru's golden swords.

What he didn't know was that Itachi had followed through with his Kunai drawn and clashed with Masaru's other swords leaving his back open.

Maiya took this chance and summoned forth a bunch of black bugs that buzzed with excitement at the prospect of battle. They went forth and attacked Masaru who jumped out of the way so that the bugs got us instead. However they did not attack us and went back to their master, who was now dodging a hit from Masaru.

My twin and I charged in after that in complete unison before both switching to taijutsu as our hits were met each and every time.

Everything seemed to be going so fast that I could hardly keep up and barley managed to avoid his punches and kicks.

Hit for hit.

Kick for kick.

Block.

Punch, Punch, Punch.

Duck.

Jab, duck.

We both flipped away grunting in excursion before Maiya jumped back in with her own taijutsu moves.

She attacked from the front, I attacked from the side and Itachi from behind yet no matter how many times we attacked not one hit would make it.

We were getting tired.

I glanced over to Itachi who nodded to me before we both charged in "Fire style; Fire ball jutsu!" I shouted as Itachi followed through with it again only this time he preformed a jutsu as well.

"Fire style; Pheonix fire jutsu." He called as Masaru had cut through my fire again only to get smacked with Itachi's fire.

"Go!" Maiya shouted as her bugs charged to devour some chakra on the body that now lay limp.

Masaru was suddenly left there smoking and burned before each of us smirked in triumph.

That was until he went poof.

"Shadow clone?" Me and Itachi said in Unison as we whirled around to see Maiya shriek as she rolled out of the way of a lightning technique.

"My student's aren't bad ne?" Masaru chuckled with excitement as he began to pet something next to him.

"A lion?" I furrowed my eyebrows as a big black lion with a white mane purred in agreement to Masaru.

"What do you think Kiba? Strong enough for us?" Masaru petted that large cat as it let a small growl in agreement once more. "Great! I haven't seen all of your abilities... but I've decided that I saw enough...ne?"

"So." I spoke as I brushed the dirt off of my pants and leaned against Itachi who stood still and bored.

"**Whats next Masaru-sensei**?" Me and Maiya both said at the same time.

Masaru's eyes widened and his hand twitched before suddenly both of us were wrapped into a strong hold.

"So Kawai!"

"Ahh! M-Masaru-sensei!"

"Get off!"

"~Kawai~"

"O-Onegai stop!"

"LET GO MASARU-SENSEI!"

* * *

I only own Masaru, Ashei, Junji, Hachi and Masaru's Lion summons! Review's mean loveeeeeeeee


	5. Mission in the far away desert

And after much delay, here is the next chapter! I do not own Naruto. I do however own Ashei, Masaru, Maiya, Jango, Hachi, Hango, Jango, Masaru's summons, Sultan Rohiram and his song Mikogi.

* * *

_Our team grew closer in a short time with the exception of Itachi. He only let me, Shisui and Sasuke in his world. Me and Maiya became best friends over a few weeks and I found out from her that the person she dreams of making a family with is Shino Aburame's older brother who was named after their father. His name was Shibi Aburame Jr of the main branch of the Aburame clan while Maiya was of the lower branch of the family. The name Shino, though already taken by Shibi's little brother, was a name Maiya always loved and still planned on naming her future child._

_Masaru was a pretty good Sensei though he seem'ed to favor hugging me and Maiya for 'cuteness.'_

_One hilarious moment when we woke up for a small mission in the village was after the normal greeting of being hugged to death, Itachi made a comment that would forever remain in my mind..._

"~Hi my lovely students!~

"**Ohayo.**" We all greeted, Maiya with a yawn and me rubbing sleep from my eyes.

I had been napping while waiting since we all got there early to train together.

"..."

"No don't!" Maiya eeped when she saw the twitch in sensei's eye's before we were glomped as usual.

"~So cute!~"

"Let goooooo!"

"Sensei." Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Yes my adorable little student?"

_He had learned the hard way that Itachi hated to be touched unless by me since he trusted me more then anyone else._

"Are you a pedophile?"

Sensei fell in shock, "A what?! NO!"

Tears streamed from his eye's as me and Maiya tried to hold in our laughter.

"Why would you think that!? BAKA STUDENT!" He wailed.

"...hm your always putting your hands all over them." He said simply with a shrug.

"No! They're just so adorable! You're all my children!" He fake cried more.

_If there was one thing we learned right off the bat was Sensei over reacted to things and loved to play around. I hadn't once seen him serious... _

I was drowning, drowning in a pool of fire that threatened to consume me. The other's weren't doing well either as they trudged next to me.

"I-I'ts so hot." Maiya panted as she dragged her feat behind me.

"**Yeah.**" Me and Itachi spoke.

"Mmm It's not that bad my cute little students, ne?" Masaru said with a cheer in his tone.

"Your only saying that because you're shirtless Sensei." I muttered as my team nodded in agreement.

"Hmm? I guess I am! Dahahaha!" He laughed as he brushed his red hair out of his sweating face.

True enough our sensei was shirtless as he strut about with confidence blaring as we walked about in the desert heat.

_After a few weeks in the team we excelled pretty quickly in out abilities so much so that the Hokage put us on higher ranked missions. We got along pretty well, my team and I. _

_Our mission was simple, a C-rank mission to escort some kid prince named Mikogi. Unfortunately the kid had grown quite the crush on me..._

"Are we there yet?" Mikogi asked with a yawn, currently he was ridding in a carriage next to us while we walked. His bleach blonde hair up in a pony tail and bored grey eyes watching as his escorts walked.

"A few more hours I think." Itachi answered.

"So hot..." I sighed as I gazed out into the distance at the rolling sand dunes, sometimes thinking I would see an oasis but knowing it was only a mirage.

_Since our mission was in the the desert we had on different outfits, me having a spagetti strapped shirt and shorts, Maiya having the same shirt but with a skirt and caprees under neath, Itachi with a sleeveless shirt and baggy like shorts to his knee's, and Masaru having no shirt, for he wore it on his head now, and baggy shorts as well. _

_This way we could be cool during the mission and during our break before we would head back and report to the Hokage._

"Don't worry." Mikogi said from his carriage as creepy hearts appeared in his eye's "You can go swimming with me when we get to my palace!"

"Your so kind!" Masaru chirped to the prince. "Such a good boy-"

"I was talking to Ashei." Mikogi deadpanned causing Masaru to slump over in depression.

"So mean!"

I frowned over at my sensei before winking over at Itachi when he sensed mischief poring off of me in waves.

"Ano... Mikogi-kun." I spoke, sporting a blush and poking my fingers together in fake shyness. "Could my friends maybe... come to?"

I bat my eye lashes a bit as I looked up at him only to see him blushing and sporting a nose bleed passed out...

"Eh?" I blinked once more before Mikogi regained his composure, throwing a fist into the air and declaring.

"Of course my love!"

A rumble in the distance was heard before laughter appeared.

"What makes you think you'll make it hmmmm?" A high pitched male voice sounded.

"Mmm yes!" Another one moaned out. "We can't let the little darling's go can we bumpkin?"

"...bumpkin?" I muttered to Itachi who's eye was ever so slightly twitching at the sound of their voices.

With a puff of pink and blue smoke appeared as two figures reviled themselves.

One man was partially heavy set, his entire face had white paint on it along with a ring of pink paint around his eyes and on his lips. His outfit was white and pink stripped as well almost looking like a mime and a clown went to town... (An; See what I did there =3)

The other man was horrifically thin but the same ensemble as his partner, though the pink was blue on him.

"I am Pongo!" The fat one spoke, his pink painted lips puffed out in a horrendously ugly pout.

"I am Hango!" The thin one said after, his brightly colored blue lips puffed out as well.

"**We are the Circus brothers!" **They both said together.

Masaru blinked once.

Then twice.

"... Are your parents a clown and a mime?" Masaru spoke with an oddly strait face and finger pointed out to them.

"Why yes!" Pongo squealed as he held his face in seemingly shyness and shook it back and forth. (Facial expression like xD)

"How did you know?" Hango waved one hand in a dismissing way that also said go on! While the other held his cheek lovingly.

"What are you here for?" Masaru asked as he stood in front of us.

"The boy of course!" Pongo said loudly with his hand in the air for emphasis.

"Mm The boy yes yes!"

"**Denied.**" Me and Itachi spoke at the same time.

"Denied? Do you hear that Hango?" Pongo said, his high pitch tone now gone and a lower one replaced it as a harsh aura waved off of him.

Maiya looked worried but discreetly summoned a few of her bugs.

"Yes indeed dear Pongo. The brat is refusing us! I have to say child, It was not a request." Hango kept his high pitch tone.

"Let's teach them a lesson shall we?" Pongo purred as he pulled out an odd crescent shaped sword.

"Do you think I'll let you harm my cute students?" Masaru began as he pulled out a kunai and spun it in boredom. "You'll have to come after me... ne?"

"With pleasure! Lets go Pongo!" Hango cheered before both of them charged.

_I don't even need to write what had happened to them... it went so fast the next thing we knew they were on the floor knocked out cold... Though we had not known that someone was waiting in the shadow's._

"Well... that was boring." Masaru mused before putting away his Kunai. "I think you need to explain yourself young prince."

Mikogi laughed sheepishly. "A-ah well see..." His composure cracked before he was suddenly crying at Masaru's feat. "Papa cut me off and I didn't have enough money for better guards! WAAAAAAAAA! Don't hurt me! I'm being hunted by somebody really strong and just wanted to go home!"

I sweat dropped a long with everyone else.

"Heh, really strong ey?" A voice echoed around us as wind began to pick up.

This caused Sand to start flying all around as if in a storm, ultimately obscuring our vision.

"S-sensei!" Maiya called uncertainly.

"I can't see." I muttered to Itachi as my hand found his for reassurance.

"Tch."

"Over there!" Masaru threw a Kunai to a sand dune only for something to flicker and appear in front of us.

It happened in a matter of milliseconds as his foot came sweeping out, slamming hard into all of us and sending us to the ground.

"Heh." The man had dark purple hair and a goatee, a sand colored cloak hid anything else worth viewing aside from red eyes that glared out.

"I-Itai.." I muttered as I rubbed my abdomen groaning before staggering to get up.

"Tch." Itachi growled as he sat up as well.

Maiya was out cold.

"Oh? Still awake are you?" The man said as a clone fought Masaru. "I can take care of that."

"D-don't underestimate us!" I yelled, but could not detect where the voice came from.

"On the count of one, two, Jango you will fall into a deep deep slumber." He began as he appeared near us and pulled out an item on a chain.

"What?"

"Ashei do not look!" Itachi ordered.

When he began to swing it, I blinked my eyes when things began to blur.

"One." His voice echoed in my mind.

"Two." My vision started to darken.

"...Jango." the voice growled deeper and I shivered from the malice detected in the tone.

When I next opened my eye's I spun around to look for my brother before spotting a darkened figure before me with blazing Mangekyou eyes. His hole body was shrouded in shadow's and it blended in with the ground.

What was going on!?

Panic wretched its way through me as I quickly jumped back "Fire style; Phoenix fire jutsu!" I shouted as fire blazed out of my mouth shooting at the figure before me.

Right now it was an enemy.

A feeling of apprehension showed its self but was not my own and I looked around for Itachi but he was no where found. Freaking out and not really knowing why I spun around looking frantically.

Suddenly Shuriken and Kunai flew at me from the creature as I tried to dodge only to be hit with a few while it had been slightly burned by my jutsu.

Pain wrenched through my body and more coming through the bond.

Itachi was somewhere and he was in pain.

Angered I fought harder, wanting to leave and look for my brother.

_I have no idea how long we fought but it felt like a really long time and my small body had started to grow weary. I was scared... and I could feel that Itachi was worried and in pain somewhere only making that fighting more vicious as I wanted to eliminate my enemy to get to my brother._

_I did not know that outside of where I was Jango and Masaru were fighting._

_The only sound I could hear was Maiya screaming "Stop!" Over and over._

After another cut to the creature I stopped, a frown set.

Something wasn't right.

I hesitated as my thoughts began to fly though my head of doubts about this creature. I began to realize this could possibly be an illusion but.. it felt so real.

I raised my Kunai and prepared another jutsu.

"STOP!" Maiya's voice finally broke through the illusion and the monstrous creature before me began to fade and was replaced with Itachi.

"I-Itachi!" I rasped in shock, before me he stood as battered and shocked as I was, we both had been caught in the jutsu. "Nii-san! I-I didn't know!"

"Hmm."

_I Had been infuriated that both of us, children or not, had been caught in a genjutsu when we were from a clan who excelled in genjutsu. I felt weak, I felt pathetic, and I felt like a disappointment to my clan._

_But then, he had not used chakra for his move._

_Could we really have fallen for his hypnotist moves?_

I turned to see a Jango clone with an irritated look on his face. The real Jango was fighting Masaru in the back round, his face stony and a katana was now out, my guess was he had stole it from one of the ninja before, and slashing at Jango who used his kunai and some sort of bladed weapon to block.

Masaru had refused to use his golden twin blades, stating that the cockroach before him was not worthy.

"I had hoped you two would kill each other while in the illusion." He sounded utmost disappointed before he vanished from sight.

Itachi, Maiya and I now formed around Mikogi, who was about to pass out from fright, for protection until I felt myself being thrown away and to the ground. A quick look to the side showed Masaru was trapped in some sand like dome.

"Ashei!" Maiya screamed as Jango lifted me by my shirt.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Itachi's infuriated voice commanded.

"Let's see your weakness shall we?" He brought his hand to my face as it covered me and chakra blasted over me painfully causing a wail to sound through the area.

"Ashei!"

Cruel laughter fell from him.

"You fear losing your brother? Oh how selfish of you. What of your team? Or family? Hehe, you wish to protect and be just like your brother do you? Well... Let me help you with that." He pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw me into the air and as I fell I felt pain explode from my face.

"AH!" I screamed as I collapsed to the floor, my hands rushing up to wipe at my face only for a stinging sensation rocket through me.

Pulling my hand back I discovered blood all over, accidentally getting some in my eye as my vision blurred.

I was picked up again and felt an enraged aura coming from Itachi.

Itachi was a pacifist, he hated fighting and he hated war. All he wanted was peace, yet when it concerned me or Sasuke he turned into a different person filled with anger and power I had never knew he possessed.

I couldn't see any more, my vision was gone and my fear rose with each passing second of not being able to see.

My ears were roaring and I thought I heard someone screaming repeatedly. The sound was shaking my very being. Something wasn't right at all...

Was Maiya hurt? Was she the one screaming?

I could feel Maiya holding my body but where was Itachi?

I tried to reach out for him.

There was no answer, no comfortable reassuring warmth came back to me.

No. There was only cold emptiness.

That's when I had realized it, the bond was gone and the only way to do that was to kill the other...

I realized then and there that the screaming was coming from me.

Not Maiya.

I was screaming.

Itachi was gone, was the only coherent thought left before hysteria took over.

_I had never felt so much pain before that mission, the pain and emptiness. The feeling of loss. When I hadn't felt Itachi I went off the deep end you could say, I was going mad._

_I was going crazy._

_When my vision was finally clear I could make out a teary eye'd Maiya who was shaking in fear as she stood over me. _

_Her eye's were else where and when I followed it I saw Masaru fighting Jango once more. He was fighting with such an expression I had never seen before, Nor expected to see._

_He was more then just a goofy sensei._

_And when I had come to reality when the feelings started to numb, I was witnessing the true sensei that lay dormant behind fake smiles and perky personality. One that hid behind a mask of false pleasantries._

_One that lost control when his students were in trouble._

_Rage was in his eyes, fury upon his face and blood lust wafting in the air around him._

When I turned my head in the opposite direction I saw Itachi's body lay limp and I dragged my body over to him, letting myself cry.

"Your... heavy." Itachi grunted.

"Nii-san!" I cried as I hugged him tighter, fear of losing him over rode anything I was currently feeling.

"That hurts." He grunted again before peeking an eye open.

A red eye.

"Sharingan." I whispered in awe, "Nii-san you have sharingan!"

"You do too." He spoke before sitting up with a hiss.

His hand went to my face and a dark look passed over him.

"These will scar." He murmured softly. "He carved lines in your face."

"I'll be more like you then ne?" I grinned as tears streamed down. I was happy he was ok.

He shook his head before we both stood and watched as our sensei finished Jango off.

* * *

"We're here, we're here!" Mikogi cheered as he grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the palace.

I could feel annoyance swelling up but chose to let him as he led us all inside his home. We were deep into the Desert now, way past the sand village. The Palace was white with golden roofing to emphasis how rich and important the person living there was.

"Father!" Mikogi shouted in joy as he ran up to a man sitting on a throne.

He wore Arabian cloths and only the finest of art and decoration hung about his palace, a grand large red jewel sat upon the senter of his hat and gentle dark brown eyes smiled out to his son. He was the Sultan.

"Mokogi." He greeted, voice deep and a little raspy. "I see your travels was safe"

"We had a small interruption from a few rouge's but other then that nothing went wrong your Majesty." Masaru bowed and we fallowed suit.

"Tell me, what are your names?"

"I am Masaru Fujioka, Jounin of Konohagakure."

"I am Maiya Aburame, genin of Konohagakure."

"Uchiha Itachi, genin of Konohagakure."

"Uchiha Ashei, genin of Kononhagakure, a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Hmm Mikogi was right about this one she is a pretty one." The Sultan said. "I am Rohiram. Please make yourselves comfortable for your few days stay. My servants will show you to your rooms after dinner. A healer will be there for your wounds as well."

"Thank you for your kindness." We bowed once more before we were seen by a healer and then given a tour.

"Wake up." I heard a voice mumble.

"Five more minutes.."

"Get up nee-chan."

I opened my eye to see Itachi staring down at me with a small smirk, I probably had horrible bed head.

"Go away." I growled at him, throwing my pillow at his head before throwing covers back over myself. They were white and soft, silkier then my bed at home and I loved the bed more then anything. It was round shaped and the head bored was a raven with its wings out as if shielding part of the bed. The first thing I wanted to do when we got home was tell father about this bed and beg him for it. I didn't care if it wasn't uchiha like to beg.

I wanted this bed.

Suddenly they were ripped off of me.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I sat up with a glare.

"Good morning Ashei-channn!" Masaru greeted from the door way.

"Urgh.."

"Today just do what you like ne?" Masaru grinned before taking Maiya by the shoulders, "Maiya-chan and I will be talking with the people in the palace and gathering some information. You two took the worst damage so go easy today."

After waking up, eating breakfast, running away from the flirting Mikogi and resting we finally had some time alone. I took this chance to sneak out with Itachi to look around town while Masaru-sensei and Maiya spoke with the people in the palace.

"It's hot here." I spoke up after we were a good distance away. "We should get something to change into here while we stay."

"Yeah." Itachi agreed before we stopped at a shop. He got puffy black pants and a blue shirt and I got puffy black pants and a red shirt (Picture Jasmin from Aladdin but black pants and red shirt) and Itachi braided my hair back.

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing." I murmured as we browsed the stores and food places, curious at the different culture.

"Probably asking mother and father when we will be returning." Itachi glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Don't eat that."

I stopped in mid bite, ready to taste the food I had just purchased. "Why not?"

"It's bad for you."

I scowled over to him. "So? I can train it off later, I want to try their food."

"You can try it at dinner. You'll ruin your appetite."

"Fine, whatever you say _Mother_." I teased Itachi who glared over at me.

I teased him all the time when he would nag me over something. I snickered before glancing at a small Oasis in the distance. I grinned before grabbing him to the small secluded area.

"Lets go for a swim!"

"No."

"Why not..?"

"I don't want to."

"Father isn't here Itachi-nii. Why don't you just be yourself? No ones around right now, Masaru-sensei and Maiya are in the palace." I frowned over to him.

"..."

"Fine then." I huffed before moving to leave, one glance behind me I could see him still staring at the water with a scowl before I smirked. "I'll just make you."

He swirled around with wide eyes but it was too late as I pushed him into the water and fell over laughing.

"Ashei!" He hissed as he resurfaced only to swim back when I jumped in after him.

"Live a little nii-san. Your starting to act like those stuffy elders." I splashed him before laughing when he splashed back in his aggravation.

It went on like this until the sun was starting to set.

"We should go back." He muttered noticing a shiver going down my spine.

"Yeah, It'll be dinner soon anyway." I sighed before he helped me out of the water and we went on our way back to the palace.

* * *

Dinner had been lovely, the food was pretty good as well. I hated that Mikogi was continuously flirting with me and his father was encouraging it. Itachi had told me, with a teasing smirk, that maybe he wanted his son to have strong heirs so to go for a strong women.

Everyone knew the Uchihas were particularly strong, but that could have been my arrogant side speaking.

"Sire!" An alarmed voice rang through the halls.

We were all seated in the throne room upon large comfortable pillows, having a grand time.

"Sire!" In popped a servant, frazzled and dirty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rohiram rose in anger at being interrupted.

"Sire we are under attack!"

"What?! Quickly guards! Follow me." Rohiram ordered.

Masaru frowned, this was our time off and our job was to get Mikogi home. It was a success and we were due to leave soon.

"We have to help." Maiya spoke up.

"Hm?" Masaru looked over to her.

"Yeah." I nodded, "We can't just leave them in their time of need. What kind of ninja's would we be if we did that?"

"A lot of innocent people will get hurt." Itachi summarized.

Masaru grinned with pride before nodding. "Then lets go!"

_As soon as we made our way outside of the palace there was smoke everywhere. People were running and screaming, mothers were grabbing children and running while the men joined soldiers. There were rogue ninja's everywhere as we made our way to the front lines to see what was going on. They were pretty easy, too easy._

"Left." I heard Maiya shout and I shot my foot out, kicking to my left and felt one of the rogue's go flying.

"Maiya above!" I called to her as a rogue jumped from the roof while Maiya was doing a combination of kicks on another enemy.

Itachi ran in, clonking two ninja's heads together and effectively knocking them out, before racing and grabbing the guy who lunged at Maiya by the face and smashing his head into the ground.

I made a whistle sound and caught him looking over my way before giving a smirk. "K.O"

Maiya shook her head before grinning. "I bet I can get more rogue's then you guys."

I looked over to Itachi who looked annoyed at the amount of rogues. "Hah, I'll take that bet."

Itachi thought for a moment before nodding. "Dango."

"Ok so if Itachi wins." Maiya began before swinging a punch to her right. "We buy him Dango."

I rolled my eyes. "Nii-san is obsessed with dango. If I win I want some BBQ." I felt my stomach growl in agreement.

"Okay! If I win then Ichiraku Ramen!" Maiya chirped happily before eeping when one rogue had swung a kick to her. "These are no one to worry on."

"**Don't underestimate your opponent**." Itachi and I recited.

"When you guys do that its creepy." She muttered before kicking the guy in the face. "You got enough rope to tie them up after they're knocked out?"

We nodded.

"Hey!" One rogue shouted, face twitching in anger.

"**Hmm**?" All three of us looked over at him.

"This isn't some game you brats!"

"Ohh, he's mad." I whispered.

"Hn."

"Yup."

"So sorry mister rogue person. I'll make sure not to treat this as a game." I taunted before going at him.

_It felt like hours before we finally got the rogues out of the way with the help of the soldiers and men of the village. When we made our way to the front I spotted the man from before, Jango, and shivered in fear. Next to him looked to be a boy our age, a black frowning mask hid his face, and his white hair stuck out messily. Jango grinned at Masaru before charging, Jango with his odd weapons and Masaru pulling out his golden twin blades. That left the boy who watched us intently._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh dear.." Maiya muttered nervously.

"What's your reason for coming here?" I shouted over to the strange ninja in the mask. "What have these people done to deserve this treatment?"

When he didn't answer I narrowed my eyes, his shoulders were moving slightly giving off the sense that he was laughing silently. In a sudden movement he summoned up chakra to an enormous rate, as if we were not worthy enough to be battled, underestimated.

The ground rumbled and roared as suddenly water spouted from the ground and whirring into a tornado.

"Water style Tornado of water." Itachi told us with a hard look, activating his sharingan and I did the same.

The ground ripped up where it touched as it whirled towards us before me and Itachi nodded to one another.

"**Fire style; Grand fireball Jutsu**!" We shouted at the same time, summoning a giant fireball and sending it flying at the water.

"What are you doing?!" Maiya shouted, "That won't work!"

"Just watch." I told her as the two balls of fire hit the water and a hissing noise sounded as the water and fire met and steam filled the area.

"Go!" I heard Maiya shout, knowing she released her bugs.

"Lets go!" I told Itachi who nodded in return and we took off into the steam.

At once we charged a punch to our opponent. He jumped back, ducking before kicking me in the stomach and sending me flying before doing the same to Itachi.

"HYA!" I heard Maiya shout as her fist made contact with him only for him to pop into water.

"Water clone." I muttered before glancing all around, backing up against Itachi's and Maiya's back.

We could hear his chuckling echoing around us. "You have only made my job easier."

Scowling Itachi raced forward and out of sight only leaving the sound of clashing Kunai sound and grunts from being hit. I stepped forward a little, preparing to help when a shadow flew from the mist and smashed into me.

"Oof!"

Maiya raced forward next, her bugs surrounding her fist before socking the guy in the face. He in turn grabbed her by her hair, kicking her in her abdomen before throwing her onto me as well.

"Damnit!" I cursed, coughing at the extra weight before shoving them off and barely dodging a kick.

Itachi got back up as he and Maiya charged while I had distracted him.

We were a mess of punches, kicks and limbs flying everywhere. I had never fought so sloppily in my life and I could feel the disappointment seeping through at how bad I truly was.

We were Uchiha! We shouldn't be so sloppy.

"Don't let your Uchiha pride get to you." The boy sneered before a punch hit my face, right on the healing cuts that Jango had previously given me.

Crying out in pain and anger I flew back and into a tree, coughing at the loss of air. My vision blurred a little as I watched Itachi and Maiya fight. Kicking and punching at him or throwing fire and earth jutsu's his way. I tried to get up, my back screaming in protest, before falling back down.

Get up damnit. I scowled to myself as I struggled, I could here father's criticism in my head.

'_Weak. Get up, stop letting your guard down. Don't get so cocky. You're an Uchiha, act like one.'_

Growling I stood, using the tree to steady myself.

I heard it then, a sickening crunch and a scream in the distance.

"Maiya." I whispered before racing off to the sound.

She was crumpled over and un-moving. There was blood everywhere as Itachi fought with the stranger.

She was still breathing, I let a breath of relief out before looking at the two fighting. Everything was strange. It was like everything came in slow motion as kunai flew at me.

With the lack of speed and seemingly sluggish movements of everything around me I easily side stepped them and continued going towards the fighting pair. Itachi was fairing better too, he was dodging things easier too.

I think it was the doing of my Sharingan, but whatever it was it helped me land a punch into the guys gut sending him flying through the mist and into Jango who was just getting up from being sliced at.

Masaru came flying forward, his swords glinting with lightning that surrounded it, forming a roaring lion as it smashed into the two who let out pained screams and prepared to deal the final blow.

"Enough!" Jango shouted as he appeared on another side of the field with his partner. "We've seen enough."

Everyone paused at this in confusion.

"The mission is over, our target has fled." Jango growled. "I do hope when we meet again to finish this fight."

Jango sneered before fading in a whir of sand along with his partner.

Exhausted I collapsed on the floor next to Itachi who sat down with a relieved sigh.

_With the mission finally over we headed home, I was never more happier to be home. Itachi and I were both tired and exhausted but at least our first big mission was a success and no one had gotten killed. Sasuke was very happy that we had been home and immediately barraged us with questions. When father and mother came home that evening, well that was a completely different story..._

After putting my things back in my room, bathing in nice hot soothing water, and re-dressing myself in clean cloths I made my way down to the backyard. Sasuke was there giggling as he chased a butterfly around. I smiled at his innocence before sitting under the shaded tree stifling a yawn that stung my sore cheeks. The nurse had healed it for the most part but it would permanently scar.

Jumping when a scream sounded, I shot up with a Kunai drawn as my heart raced. Before me stood mother and father, mother was holding her hands over her mouth in shock and father was very stiff.

"Mother? Wha-"

"What did you do!?" She yelled, storming over.

I blinked in confusions. "What are you-"

"Your face... Your beautiful face..." She started sobbing, grabbing me and dragging me into her. "What have you done?"

"Ashei." Father called out, his tone tight in anger.

"There was a rogue, his name is Jango. I-I got... I don't know how it happened but well..." I muttered before looking on the floor.

Both parents were still.

"I'm not sorry." I said as I felt a sense of courage, probably from Itachi. Mother looked shocked, choking on her next words and father raised his eye brow. "If anything, this shows how strong I am. I fought, I got injured a-and I survived. My scar's prove that I'm not weak."

I turned on them and went inside before father stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, a smirk on his face. "That's my girl."

My heart burst with adoration at those words, he had been testing me. Most girls my age cared more for looks and I proved that I didn't care. I sighed and smirked back. "Always."

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD Next one will be up some time after Naruto and Avay is updated which I am working on now. Reviews is love!


	6. Quick note

Just a quick Authors note if I forgot to mention, When words are in Italics _Like so._ It is the writting in Ashei's Diary. When its normal 'like so' It is Ashei's memory playing out. Sometimes there will be parts where Ashei has enteries from Ashei's Diary, sometimes its to help skip ahead a little and a small over view of things that happened or how she feels on things. When things are in bold **Like so** It is mostly when people are speaking at the same time. This story will show Ashei's life from when she was growing up with Itachi all the way up until Team 7 is made there the story will be complete and the second book will begin from the start of Team seven to the 3 year break where the story will end. Then another story in Shippuden time. For those confused on the pairings I'm still unsure who Ashei will end up with. Kakashi or Iruka could be her pairing but I am un-sure still and there will be some small romances with her and someone else. The romance pairings are slow so bare with me and I hope you enjoy the story.


	7. Chunin Exams The Maze

Here it is! The next Chapter! ENJOY! I do not own Naruto! I only own the oc's!

* * *

"What is it?"

"Is it edible?"

"Ewwwwwwwww Sensei it looks nasty!"

"**I don't want to eat it...**"

"It's good for you, now listen to your Sensei-papa and eat it!" Masaru hollered. "And its squid!"

Huffing, I glared at our sensei before looking back at the... odd blob before me. "We've had it before." I puffed in annoyance. "This is not squid."

To emphasis my point I grabbed the blob and shoved it into sensei's face. His eye twitched and face looked forlorn before harumphing and going back into the kitchen with his little 'kiss the cook' apron.

"So ungrateful! My children hate their Sensei-papa!"

Maiya, who had begun to feel guilty at being rude, glanced back down at the blob and gulped. "I-Its ok Sensei I'll try it.."

I glanced at Itachi and he me before we leaned in to watch this phenomenon. Carefully Maiya picked up her chopsticks and with another gulp, put it in her mouth, wincing, chewing, and then swallowing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It... it moved! IT WAS ALIVE! I just ate a live squid! Why was it black!?" Maiya shrieked before running to the bathroom frantically.

"Dango?" Itachi glanced over to me as Masaru started making something else. I paled at the thought of eating something and ending up like Maiya and answered with a nod.

* * *

_It was one of those peace filled times where we had our team get together for bonding and Sensei would cook for us. He was a horrible cook... always burning the food or almost burning the kitchen. I can't tell you how many times Itachi had to put the fires out. Eventually Maiya and I kicked him out and did the cooking despite his pouting._

* * *

"Ashei-nee!" A voice caught me from my sleeping position in bed.

Groggily I opened one eye, aware that Itachi grumbled from behind me. "Your turn." and had promptly shoved me off the bed in a mass of blankets and wild hair.

"Your a complete jerk sometimes Itachi!" I growled at him before walking out the door or our shared bedroom and to Sasuke's room. There he sat with his own hair disheveled and a stricken face. "Whats wrong little moon?"

"I had a n-night mare." He hiccuped.

I frowned at that before walking over to him and crawled into the bed with him, snuggling up and getting comfortable. "I'll sleep next to you so that if the nightmares come, I'll beat them away." I promised him, a natural occurrence between me and Itachi when Sasuke had nightmares one of us would sleep next to him and say that we would fight off all the badness in his life.

* * *

_You don't know how hard I tried to fight off all your nightmares my little moon, I tried so hard to fight your darkness and my own and still I lost you to that snake... I even lost myself for a while..._

_Eventually me and Itachi wanted to expand our abilities. We were only 8 years old but we wanted to feel like we were at Anbu level. With the war that had been going on and the nine-tailed fox attack putting everyone on edge we were afraid of our loved ones getting hurt... especially you... So we trained... We trained and trained no matter how tired we would get._

* * *

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

"Again?"

*nod*

Itachi and I charged the other, kunai clinging loudly as they met and our bodies pushing against the other harshly.

Our eyes were blazing red, each glaring into the other.

Fists flew, Kicks swung and hit, bodies crashed to the ground before the pair rose and watched the other.

We watched each other intently, both our sharingan absorbed in what the other was going to do, the world seeming in slow motion as we battled.

As we trained.

_While Shisui visited on the weekends Itachi and I trained every day on our Sharingan in secret. In the mornings after breakfast and after missions father had for Itachi and training sessions held by some of fathers associates for me to prepare me for when I became of age to start the police task force. That was when we trained._

_When everyone else was resting._

Our eyes studied the others, both of us were getting tired but we refused to give in.

_**Again?**_

I nodded in response to his mental question and we both charged once more and met in a flurry of hits.

* * *

_We even added our own Jutsu's in the mix._

_We trained until we were about to pass out..._

_We trained everyday..._

_Until nearing our ninth birthday... When we finally mastered our sharingan._

* * *

"Shisui! Shisui!" I shouted as I ran through the compound streets, narrowly dodging passerby's who chuckled at the enthusiasm leaking from my tone.

Well all but one Grumpy Itachi who was irritated with my running and him having to keep up.

When said person that I had been searching for popped his head out of his homes door I made a bee line for him and ended up tackling said boy in my excitement.

In a weeks time we would be nine, and just yesterday we had mastered out sharingan. I was beyond excited to tell Shisui and I let out a squeal of happiness as the shocked boy latched around my waist to prevent me from harming myself.

"Waa!" He let out the shout as he fell back, unbeknownst to us his parents watching interested.

"We did it! We did it! Shisui we finally did it!" I wrapped my arms around him in a tight but happy hug.

"W-waa! I cabgert breaghgel." His voice became un-intelligible before I felt myself being lifted off of him by Itachi.

"Hm?" I blinked before noticing I had been suffocating Shisui. "ah.. uhm... sorry..."

My face turned red and Shisui's was too.

"What are you going on about?" He finally asked when his face regained color.

"We mastered the Sharingan." I grinned to him and his eye widened.

"What? Woah! Your only eight! Well almost nine..."

"I know" I beamed.

"Congrats you two." Shisui grinned before looking over at Itachi who watched him with an odd look. Shisui turned red and started trying to speak but couldn't form a sentence right.

"Why not go out and celebrate hm?" Shisuis mother spoke up and we turned to her as if never realizing she was there...

"Wha! M-mom! Yeah right, sure lets go!" Shisui grinned as he grabbed me and Itachi before dragging us out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked.

"Where else?"

I looked over to Itachi and grinned "Dango!"

A small smile flitted onto Itachis face.

That boy loved his Dango.

* * *

_It became a weekly thing between us when he wasnt busy himself. He would come over on Saturdays to hang out with Itachi and then meet me in the training grounds on Sundays to help me train. I found myself looking forward to every time he came over. I found myself nervous at his smile..._

_I had started liking Shisui and every moment I got with him was part of my fondest memories and greatest happiness._

* * *

"OI!"

"I got it I got it!" Maiya cheered as she came back with a cat. "I caught Torina!"

"Why do we have to do these lame missions?" I asked Masaru-sensei.

"Mmm because there aren't any other missions for a while and because you know whats coming soon."

"**Whats coming soon?**" Maiya and I asked.

"Chunin exams." Itachi reminded me.

"Chunin exams?!" I shot up from my lazing position on a branch. "So soon? You entered us right Sensei?! Right?!"

"Mmm I don't think my cute students are ready ne?"

"BUT SENSEI!"

Maiya looked at me and I nodded before we both looked at our sensei with wide teary eyes. Masaru's lip twitched and Itachi's eye twitched as he backed away from us knowing what would come next.

As expected we were tackled into a hug that almost squeezed the very life out of us.

"So Kawaii!"

"Sensei!"

"Stop it!"

"Come on let go! We just wanted to be able to go to the chunin exams!"

"Yeah! We're strong enough!"

"Yeah! you trained us so of course we're strong!"

"Hn."

"Alright alright. Yes I signed you up. The chunniin exams are being held in Suna this time so we will be making the journey in a week. Until then just deal with the little missions and training sessions to pass the time. Three days before we leave you all are to spend time with your family's ne?" Masaru went into a serious mode. "So lets go turn this mission in and go get another."

Maiyas and my groans answered as Itachi did his normal "Hn." Response.

* * *

"I'm going to get you!"

Sasuke giggled as I pounced on him, Itachi watching with an amused look.

"No fair no fair!" He squealed as he struggled.

"Come on Sasuke-nii how are you supposed to be a ninja if you cant even beat up a girl hmm?" I teased as I mercilessly ticked him.

"Ah!" He laughed and squirmed. "Itachi! Big brother help me!"

"He will not help you! For he and I are one and you shall forever be tortured by your nemesis's fingers" I mocked in a playful dark voice.

Till Itachi came to Sasuke's aid and next thing I knew me and Itachi were half wrestling half play fighting. It sounded silly but we used this chance to help our body strength by trying to over power the other, testing how much stronger we got in a different way.

One couldn't rely on Chakra alone anyway, and this was a good way to practice how to handle someone when your low on chakra. We appeared to be playing but really we were testing the other.

"Oh no!" Sasuke gasped as I was able to flip Itachi over and give a triumphant grin. "Don't worry big brother I'll save you!"

The next thing I knew, in my distraction, Sasuke had jumped on my back and sent me toppling over as he giggled and Itachi had began smirking triumphantly while my grin turned into a pout.

I paled when both brothers started cracking their fingers.

"No wait! DON'T!"

* * *

The Chunin exams would come soon.

I was nervous and excited.

Itachi and I had been growing in power quickly and it caught the elders attention. The stronger we were getting the more attention we seemed to get, which was NOT what we really wanted... We just wanted to be stronger for Sasuke and each other.

That and I also wanted to make father proud...

Speaking of..

"Again." Father commanded.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration as the world around me warped and my senses went crazy.

Father was training me to break genjutsu's, something that the rest of the uchiha police force knew. Sometimes there were rouge ninja's visiting that would put genjutsu's on people to steal what they wished, that and it would help me in the future not to fall to them.

We trained like that all day before he took me on patrols around Kanoha, spars against other members before handing me off to the Inuzuka's for tracking training to help track down any escaping thieves or enemies in the future.

The Inuzuka's didn't like the Uchiha much but with the insistence of the Hokage they agree'd to help.

It also helped that their youngest heir Kiba liked me.

I found myself being flipped over and slammed into the ground when I failed a tracking technique... Coughing from the dust.

"Again!" An Inuzuka member named Raiko barked at me.

He was a few years older then me with black hair and gold sharp eyes with a permanent scowl on his face. He was the one teaching me tracking and seemed to be the one who disliked me the most.

I sighed before standing up, grumbling to myself only to be whacked in the back of the head.

"Itai!"

"Pay attention!"

"Your so mean!"

"What kind of Uchiha are you? You big baby!"

"Shut up!"

*Wack*

"ITAI!"

Raiko Inuzuka hated me... I think he enjoyed beating me up when I failed. I also think they enjoyed watching me go home with bumps on my head from the constant wacking...

When we were finally finished and I was allowed to go home I collapsed on the bed before falling into a deep sleep.

Also forgetting why tomorrow was special.

* * *

The eagerness was too much for me as I jumped out of bed, ignoring the grunt of annoyance from Itachi in bed.

"Itachi-nii! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I cheered, ignoring the second grunt of response as he tried to stay sleeping.

_We had just turned ten... ten year old's who were about to enter the Chunin exams. We were the youngest applicants ever... Ten year old's who had mastered the sharingan at the age of eight. On the outside we looked indifferent... well Itachi did as he started to become more and more serious the older we got... I however had an eager expression on my face. Deep down, we were a bit nervous._

"Must you be so hyper this morning." Itachi grumbled.

I turned to look at him, already fully dressed, and saw nothing but a lump in the bed and a pillow for a head. I sniggered silently, he had hid his head under the pillow to block out my voice.

"Today is the Chunin exams... we leave after breakfast." I started. "I've never been to Suna. Just that one desert place with that prince who had a crush on me..."

"The one that keeps sending you love letters?" Itachi muttered sleepily.

I glared over to him. "Yes."

"Whens the wedding?"

"Urusai!" I shouted, throwing my shoe at his head.

* * *

"You behave yourselves." Mother fretted as she double checked mine and Itachi's packs. "Make sure you stay cool..."

She continued on but at this point Itachi and I had tuned her fretting out and our gaze went to our father. While Itachi was open with me, whenever father or a clan member were present he acted almost exactly as father, so currently Itachi was serious looking and barely had any form of expression on his face.

"Don't disappoint me." Father spoke sternly.

We bowed in acknowledgement to his demand while mother scolded him for not being more kinder before we were on our way to met Sensei and Maiya by the gates, before we heard little foot steps racing towards us. We turned and spotted Sasuke running up to us, gasping for breath.

"Nii-san! Nee-chan!" He stopped before us gasping for breath with Shisui on his heels.

"What is it Otouto?" Itachi wondered.

"Is something wrong?" I frowned.

"No b-but." He glanced to the floor once he caught his breath before looking up with teary eyes causing me and Itachi to flinch. We hated when he cried. "J-just don't forget about me okay?"

"**We could never forget about you.**" Me and Itachi spoke in Unison.

"Promise?" He looked up with puppy wide eyes.

"**Promise.**" We both spoke again, patting him on the head.

"Okay... then... t-then will you bring me something home?"

I laughed a little and grinned. "Of course. We'll get you something real nice kay?"

"Okay!" Sasuke cheered before hugging Itachi and then latching onto my leg Tightly. "Don't forget!"

"I wont." I hugged him back before looking back at Itachi. "Now go home before you scare mother and father with your absence."

"Okay!" Sasuke nodded before running off.

Shisui shook his head before glancing at me.

"What?"

"You spoil him to much."

"I do not!"

"**Do to.**" Itachi and Shisui spoke together.

I scowled over to Shisui, "Whatever. Shouldn't you be catching up to Sasuke?"

"He's such a brat." Shisui muttered before dodging a punch I threw. "Hey! Respect your elder!"

"I don't care if your older! Your still a pain in the-" Shisui smacked is hand over my mouth.

"Tsk tsk Language!" Shisui starts grinning.

"I'll meet you at the gate." Itachi says after observing Shisui.

"Huh?" I stared after him but he already was walking away.

"Ashei."

I turned back to Shisui who was now more serious then he previously was. "Whats wrong?"

"These Chuninn exams... their supposedly going to be one of the hardest in a long time... I want you to be careful okay?" He looked at me intensely, eyes narrowed.

I frowned at this side of Shisui but nodded and smiled a bit. "Aww Your worried about me." I reached over and poked his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and back before you know it as a chunin!"

He blushed a little and then nodded. "Okay... one more thing."

"Wha-"

Shisui bent down and quickly kissed my cheek before pulling back and sputtering quickly "For luck." Before rushing off.

I made my way towards the gate and spotted Itachi and my team, my mind mostly confused on why Shisui kissed my cheek. Sensei did his usual super good morning hug before we started making our way to Suna.

* * *

_The space from Suna to Konoha wasnt what bothered us, as with the last time we were in the desert it was the Heat. _

_The heat was terrible... I hated it very much and prefered spring and fall. Itachi was also annoyed with the temperature change. Maiya seemed to be silently complaining about it, but not by too much. Masaru-sensei however loved the weather change as it allowed him to run around shirtless and show off to any single ladies in Suna._

_They were wary of us when we got there, as always seeing as our treaty was always like walking on thin ice never knowing when it could crack and break._

_Most of the Villagers gave us dirty looks but kept silent, Me and Itachi were used to such looks from our village outside of the clan compound, but Maiya was not and looked distraught with every dirty look thrown her way..._

_Masaru made himself busy setting everything up for us and left us on our own to explore. Maiya and Itachi eventually split from me as I snuck off towards the playground to see the kids playing._

_Only it wasn't kids playing that I found... but a lonly red haired child who sat upon the swings with a small dirty brown bear..._

* * *

"Hey, kid." I called, "Why are you here by yourself?"

He seemed startled at the sudden voice and froze up, eye's racing to mine in confusion.

"Where are your parents?" I asked curiously as I glanced around and not seeing any adult figures, but I did notice chakra signatures in hiding, how odd.

"..."

I glanced back at the silent boy and frowned... I found it odd that he was-

I froze when I sensed it... the familiar aura...

The same one that the beast that attacked the village had but smaller... all coming from inside the child.

My instincts screamed to run as my mind flashed back to that horrid night... The dead bodies, the blood, the old man, the fire... the death.

The fear...

The fear...

fear...

I should run!

Run now!

I shoul-

"D-don't run." A quiet voice quivered from his body knocking be back into my senses.

Was he... crying?

"..."

I blinked before shaking my head and swallowing my alarm. "W-what did you say?"

"Don't run... I won't hurt you..."

Something in his voice brought tears to my eyes, something in those aquamarine eyes that lifted up and glanced into my black eyes.

Desperation.

Fear.

Loneliness.

So much sorrow...

So much agony crying out for something... anything... a friend.

I walked cautiously forward "Do you want me to push you?"

He looked startled, as if I threatened him.

"On the swing? Do you want me to help you swing?"

He blinked at me in confusion. "I've never swung."

"Never?"

"No..."

"May I show you?"

He nodded and I sat next to him, still cautious and showed him how. He was nervous and didn't fallow my example but then when I got out of my seat and pushed him on his swing something happened.

I must of startled him because next thing I knew I was thrown a crossed the playground by a large sand hand and landed with a pained oomph.

He was standing there frozen and in shock, a fear escaped his eyes as his hands trembled. "I-I didn't mean..."

"Ouch... Wow you sure can throw." I grumbled as I stood. "I hadn't meant to startle you I just wanted to show you what I meant..."

* * *

_He was a scared little boy, who had no friends... I hung out with him all day, pushing him on the swing as his eyes grew wide at the feeling._

_We stayed there all day long, despite knowing we were being observed, playing together and I became a second friend to him, as he said._

_Everyone hated him, thought he was a monster. _

_I suppose it was because of the demon residing inside of him... but... the boy I played with was no monster... just a scarred child afraid to hurt people, afraid to be hurt, afraid to let people in._

_Itachi wasn't happy with me for befriending the child, he worried the demon would come out and harm me some how. I fought him tooth and nail on staying the childs friend. A little boy named Gaara._

* * *

The place before us was grand and large, Itachi awaited to my left and Maiya to my right. We were preparing to enter our First exam and Masaru watched with a large grin from the crowds.

"Students ready!" An announcer shouted, the crowds cheered, and ninja's whooped. "You will all enter this maze and go for the end. You have 48 hours to reach the end! Those who do not reach the end will fail!"

Itachi was staring ahead, face serious like mine was *for once*. Maiya was frowning but had a determined glint in her eye's.

* * *

_When woken in the morning we had been dragged out of Suna to a very large Maze that was underground. There were many entrance's but 1 exit, teams had to find the correct path to the exit._

_All the while surviving whatever was in the maze._

_This maze sounded easy at first... but there were many horror's inside. _

_It was meant to test your strength, Your endurance, your mentality, and your team work._

* * *

"Five!"

I looked at Itachi and then Maiya, I would never let them down... Father and mother awaited us at home to hear if we passed, Sensei watched, Itachi and Maiya depended on me and each other... I wouldn't let them down.

"Four!"

Maiya was nervous, her bugs buzzed within her in reassurance just as my smile tried to reassure her.

"Three!"

Itachi was Tense, he didn't know what to expect... He wasn't sure what was in there and what would be hurtled his way.

Though he would get through this. He was sure he had seen worse when he had been exposed to the war... before Sasuke was born...

All the death.

All the blood.

All the cries of the people who found their loved ones.

He hated it, and when he came home and Ashei looked into his memories, he'd never forget her haunted face that mirrored his own as they cried with each other all night long...

Nor the haunted look she had after the Kyuubi attack.

"Two!"

I reached over to grab Itachi's hand, his squeezing ever so slightly in reassurance.

"One!"

I grabbed Maiyas hand next, hers trembling in nervousness and excitement.

"BEGIN!"

We raced inside of the maze, and the door behind us closed.

Trapping us in the underground maze and utter darkness.

"I can't see." Maiya murmured in the hum of silence.

"Hold on." I heard Itachi say as I heard him shuffling towards the wall before a shink noise was heard and him muttering a small fire jutsu.

"How'd you know that was there?" Maiya wondered.

"I saw it on the wall before we entered."

Leave it to Itachi to be the ever so wonderful observer of the group while I had been distracted.

Another point in the test I'm sure, in which with ought Itachi I would of failed...

"There is two more." I pointed out before grabbing them and doing what Itachi did and handing one to Maiya.

"Lets go." I took off with my team after that and we began our descent.

We took off into the darkness, both Itachi and I activating our Sharingan and Maiya Sending out her bugs every which way.

We weren't to sure what to expect.

"Which way?" I muttered as we came to a five way break. With me and Itachi using our eyes to alert us to any genjutsu's it left Maiya to choose ways by using her bugs to travel forward and test certain ways, any ways that were to long for her bugs to travel we sent in clones that were transformed into maiya's bugs or any bugs that were natural in Suna

"That one." Maiya pointed towards the third entry.

We raced into the entry way before continuing on, our foot steps echoing in the halls.

"Ah!" I yelped as I felt the ground sink in.

"Ashei!" Itachi shouted as he rushed towards me, his body smashing into mine before we were on the floor.

Above us a barrage of rusted Kunai began to shower the spot I had been standing on, embedding into the dirt wall.

"W-what the?!" I gasped out from the pain of having been thrown to the floor and the shock at what could of been me.

"Not only do we have to reach the end before time runs out, watch out for enemies, but now traps too..." Maiya muttered warily as she glanced around, using her torch to check the floors and walls.

"We'll have to be extra careful." Itachi spoke as he helped me up.

"Thanks." I muttered to him before we continued on again, but when we traveled away a certain distance the walls and floor began to rumble.

"Whats going on?"

"Maiya watch out!"

A piece of rock fell from the roof.

"Itachi behind you!"

Itachi turned quickly, ready for whatever was to come his way when his eye's widened in shock.

The way behind us had been completely shut, if we had made the wrong turn, we could not go back the way we came.

Not only that but rock formed wolves began to crawl up from the dirt and the walls closing in. It was all my fault for stepping on that stone...

"Run!" Maiya screamed and we gladly took off with the snarling rock wolves following, bitting at our feet.

Itachi pulled out his Kunai, slashing at the beasts along with me while Maiya led the way. The walls grew thinner and thinner and began to close in on us, we were starting to pannic now as we ran faster before reaching an opening.

Maiya ran through first before falling with a scream followed by Itachi and me, it had been an opening to a trench.

The Last thing my eyes saw was the Torch I had dropped being crushed by the walls as the rock wolves howled at the loss of their pray before I succumbed to darkness when my head hit a large boulder.

* * *

Drip...

Drip...

Drip... Drip...

My eyes opened to the annoying sound, my eyes catching a flickering light of a torch on the floor next to two un-moving bodies.

The Dripping continued.

Confused I tried to move, only to realize I was hanging on something while the two bodies on the floor were Itachi and Maiya. I groaned loudly as pain flared through my head, my hand automatically reaching up to feel something damp.

"Ashei..." Itachi muttered as his eyes opened at the dampness that dropped onto his forehead.

"I-Itachi..." I groaned again. "My head..."

Itachi tried to move only to groan in pain as well at the soreness from his body. "How are we alive?"

He looked around and stood, feeling something moving on him. He grabbed the torch and looked to the foor and saw a large amount of bugs dead on the floor, some still alive.

"Maiya." He realized, she must of summoned her bugs last minute to try and break their fall. "Maiya."

He shook her form, smacking her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, Itachi Gomen..." She sat up, tears reaching her eye's when she spotted her bugs on the floor dead. "Ah... no..."

She re-called the ones that were still alive and sluggishly stood and spotted me hanging from a rock. "Ashei! I-I'm sorry! I tried to have them keep us together b-but a wolf went after us and when he bit you, you flailed to the side... A-are you okay?"

I tried to nod but everything felt fuzzy still. "I think I hit my head..."

Itachi and Maiya both were able to get me off the rock, it left bruises on my abdomen and a nasty head wound... and the wolf bite on my ankle, before we continued on our way, making great distance from where we once were.

"I'm getting tired." I mumbled.

"We've been walking for hours." Maiya whispered sleepily to us.

"I think its close to night, given the time we entered... and the time we've spent walking... Then again we have no idea how long we were knocked out from that fall." Itachi muttered, thinking out loud. "Hn."

"Lets rest for a bit..."

"Alright." Itachi agreed before we found a safe spot to rest. "I'll keep first watch, you two rest."

"Hai..."

"Okay"

* * *

_I had no idea how long we were down there,Me stumbling behind them, Itachi on high alert along with Maiya whom was extra cautious. She pushed past her sorrow on the loss of most of her bugs. _

_We had to get out of there safely, we had two days tops to get out of that maze._

* * *

**"**Wake up." Itachi's voice woke me.

"Whaz tha muter?" My oh so inelegant response was.

"Somethings coming."

More alert I stood up with difficulty along with Maiya who was highly aggravated from lack of sleep.

That's when we heard it, crying in the dark.

"What..." I muttered confused. It sounded familiar..

"Nee-chan.."

I blinked in shock, looking at Itachi and Maiya who were still waiting, as if they didn't hear it.

"Nee-chan... it hurts.."

"I-Itachi." I looked over to him.

"Hn?"

"Y-you hear that too right?"

"What?" He seemed confused, "There is no-"

"Ashei-nee... Help me.. You promised... you promised to protect me."

"Its Sasuke.." I muttered, "that cant be, no. Not rea-"

"Onegai! It hurts!"

Irrational panic hit before I took off towards the sound, ignoring the cries of Maiya to stop and Itachis command to return.

Sasuke needed me!

I ran down the halls, taking a few turns as the fear and panic rose before I skidded to a halt before a huddled figure on the ground, small enough like Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I reached for him and the moment I touched him my world shifted and I found myself in an abandoned town. "W-What?!"

I felt the ground rumble and screams in the distance before I smacked myself. This had to be a genjutsu!

"Relea-"

A piece of building crumbled, crashing into my arm and making it bleed.

"AH!"

It actually hurt! How could it hurt? Its a genjutsu!

More building's crumbled before I felt the ground rumble once more and people came rushing at me, fleeing something.

I twisted and turned as much as I could, trying to dodge every one.

*Crash*

I turned to another building that fell and there under it was an old man.

"No!"

He looked similar to the man that died on me before and I ran over to him to help, I pulled as hard as I could, only able to lift it some but he wasn't moving, staring at me with glazed eyes.

"You didn't save me."

"Wha-"

"You let me die."

"No I didn't! I was just a kid!"

"You let me die..."

"You let me suffer..."

"You let me die..."

"**Grrrrrrrrr**"

I blinked back the tears before whirling around and found myself staring straight into bright orangish red eyes...

and a snout?

and...

large snarling teeth...

Held in a large muzzle...

and orange muzzle...

It was...

"No.."

Before me stood the nine-tailed fox, its eyes staring at me maliciously as it's mouth opened wide and a dark sphere formed.

Searing heat flared around it and my back responded.

The scars from its last attack would never heal and they were responding to this attack.

"This is not possible!" I shouted. "NO! The fox is gone! The old man is gone!"

I gathered as much chakra as I could before shouting "Release!" And the images vanished leaving only sand before me that was in the same state as the village in my memory was.

"What is this.."

"Its a trick." Itachi's voice reached me as he and Maiya stepped over sand bodies, "Its special sand that they have, it uses a Genjutsu to see your most horrid memories before it reenacts them to make it feel real along side the genjutsu to make it look real."

Itachi stared at the massive sand fox that was growling before he ran at it and punched it hard causing it to burst and fall, raining sand everywhere.

"I told you to stick with us." He turned on me, glaring harshly.

"I'm sorry.."

The sand behind him shifted, causing him to turn as a cloud of sand rose. It paused for a moment before it exploded out, covering us all in sand and re-creating something.

Before us stood hundreds of dead sand bodies, even some fighting in the distance.

It looked like a war.

Itachi was still, eyes hard and glaring at the sand before him.

I knew this scene, it was from his passed... when father brought him with to fight... when he came home scarred from the blood and death... and sorrow from others who lost their comrades and loved ones.

"As if I would fall for something so pathetic." He muttered before turning on the sand, grabbing me and Maiya and retreating to the tunnel we just came from.

We walked in silence for what felt like thirty minutes before I spoke up, "Itachi I-"

"You could of risked us." His voice was cold and held fathers sternness.

"I didn't mean... I onl-"

"You knew it would be fake yet you ran regardless. You could of risked Maiya or my life with that, alerted any other things here where we were, or worse enemies. YOU could of died."

"We could die every day Itachi." I muttered to him only to shrink back at his sharp angered inhale of breath.

"Ashei."

"I know... I'm sorry."

He sighed once more in frustration before opening his eyes that were closed. "Lets continue."

* * *

_I never made Itachi mad often but when I did I was scared of it. It reminded me of Fathers anger and something else. I always avoided making him that angry but sometimes I would slip up.._

_After the incident with the special sand we continued on into the dark. We had no idea how long we'd been in there let alone if we were passed the time needed to pass the test._

_We ran into multiple traps but each of us helped the other get out... Maiya helped the most with her bugs that devourd any chakra that controled any of the monsterous things that maze held. At one point we passed a large opening in the maze and a lake filled with fish, we came acrossed a team there, they were not awake and we breifly wondered if it was poisoned. It was confurmed by Maiya._

* * *

_It was not deadly poison at least, but still._

"Look an opening!" Maiya shouted excitedly.

There was light, which felt odd to our eyes that had been so used to the dark.

We had finally found the center! The only exit!

We raced to the opening and when we got out we noticed we were the fifth team to arrive out of the large amount that began the test.

"Congratulations." A man with silver hair and dark eyes said.. "You are the fifth team to arrive. Fallow me to your camp, tomorrow the second part of the exams start."

I stared at the man before us his hair was defying gravity.

Itachi nodded his thanks to the man before we were lead to our tent.

"Thank you!" Maiya cheered before flopping on her bed as Itachi sat in his.

"I am to guard the tent, some neighboring ninjas are not trustworthy and would sooner rid you in your sleep to guarantee their spot in the competition." The man spoke again, his voice was bored.

"Who are you?" I wondered, getting aggravated just by his voice alone.

"Hatake Kakashi. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The ideas for the Sand chunin exams were rough for me to think of but I think I did pretty well... I thinkkkk anyway.


End file.
